Another Chapter
by TheNewestVampire
Summary: Ginny and Harry's life has been practically perfect ever since they got married. Now something happens that will change everything... Ginny gets pregnant! This story follows her through the entire pregnancy, and a bit after.
1. Finding out

**This is the sequel to "You and me"! That is all I will say… x)**

"Damn, damn, _damn!_" Ginny stared down at the object in her hand. She sat down on the toilet lid with a chocked expression on her face. "How did this happen?! I can't be… not right now…" she thought and buried her head in her hands. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Gin?" Harry's voice. "Is something wrong? You've been in there for a pretty long time."

"I-i-t's nothing," Ginny stuttered. She quickly wiped the tears away, put the object in her pocket and opened the door to meet her husband.

"Have you been crying?" Harry asked suspiciously. "You're eyes are red."

"No, of course not, why would I be crying?" Ginny said and put on a fake smile. Harry still looked suspicious. "Really, I'm fine," continued Ginny. She broadened her smile even more and walked away, still feeling chocked, and ashamed of lying to Harry.

"Just when the new season has started…" she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something, love?" she turned around and met Harry's piercing gaze. Ever since they got married four years ago he'd always been able to see when something was wrong with her.

"No, nothing…" Ginny started walking up the stairs to their bedroom. "I have to hide this," she thought and squeezed her pocket. She closed the door carefully behind her and locked it with her wand, and looked around the room. Her jewelry box was standing on the dresser with its lid open.

"Perfect…" Ginny picked up the stick and carefully placed it inside the box. She winced when she once again saw the two pink lines on it. She closed the lid. Ginny closed her eyes and slid down upon the bed. The big grandfather clock rang twenty-one times. 9'o clock. Not to early to go to bed. She didn't mind to undress; she just crawled up under the covers and slowly drifted to sleep, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry came up to the bedroom about two hours later. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and threw it on the pile with dirty laundry. His jeans followed shortly. He slid on another t-shirt and got into bed next to Ginny's sleeping form.

"Ginny, are you awake?" he whispered. Ginny didn't move. Harry looked at her in the dark. A light from the street shone through the window and lit up her face. Harry saw the tearstains on her cheeks.

"I knew something was wrong with her," he thought and stroke the marks with his thumb. Ginny's eyelids moved, but she didn't wake up. Harry let a hand slip around her waist before he too fell asleep.

A few days later…

Ginny woke up early in the morning. Her first feeling was nausea, just like it had been for two weeks. She threw off the covers and hurried to the downstairs bathroom. The last thing she wanted was Harry to hear she was throwing up. She hadn't told him about the… thing… yet and she didn't want him to find out like that. When she was dune and had rinsed her mouth she went back upstairs. Harry was still sound asleep. She glanced over at the watch.

"Four in the morning. Great. Just might as well go back to sleep then," she thought and laid back down next to her husband. It took about two minutes for her to black out. Harry watched her body heave up and down slowly. He sighed.

One week later…

Ginny was sitting by the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place eating breakfast. Harry was sitting next to her, reading the newspaper. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in February. Ginny took another sip of her tea. She felt an urge to throw up.

"Not again!" she thought. She put down the cup and hurried to the bathroom. She fell to her knees and…

When she was done she sat down on the floor and leaned her head against the wall. Harry was standing in the door watching her.

"Don't start with me," Ginny hissed at him in a raspy voice.

"I just want to know what's wrong with you. You've been acting strange all week." He scratched the back of his head, as he always did when he was frustrated.

"It's nothing! I've told you, the last few days have been really busy. As you know I've had three games AND a press conference in five days. I'm probably just coming down with stomach flu."

"I don't believe you, there's something else going on!" said Harry angrily.

"Why don't you trust me?! I'm telling you the truth!" Ginny yelled.

"No, Ginerva, you are NOT telling the truth, I can see it when you're lying!" Now Harry was yelling, too.

"Fine, you wanna know what's wrong with me?!" She hopped to her feet and stared him right into his eyes.

"YES!"

"I'm pregnant! I'm bloody pregnant."

Harry stared at her, speechless.

"You're wha?"

"Pregnant, you git! I'm only twenty-two years old and I'm going to be a mother!! What do you have to say to that?"

"Aren't you happy at ALL?" Harry asked and stared at her. Ginny calmed down a bit to think about it.

"Well… Maybe a little…" She smiled. "Okay, I'm actually pretty happy, but I'll still have to quit my job! It's not like I'm going to be able to go flying with a kid inside of me!"

"But you could go last week?" Harry eyed her surly.

"Actually, I didn't. I told 'em I was sick…" Ginny made a grimace. "I'm not a very good liar… I could see the girls knew I was lying…" Harry dipped his head to the side and looked at her more carefully. She didn't look like someone who was miserable because she was loosing her carrier, she looked happy. Really happy. He'd always thought that people were stupid saying that expecting women looked like they had a certain "glow" to them, but in Ginny's case it was really true. Well, maybe he was imagining, he hadn't seen it earlier.

"We're gonna have a baby," he said, still trying to believe it. He took a step closer to Ginny. She was grinning widely now.

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly, with tears in her eyes. It hit her that she had dun the same thing when she found out about the baby, but for a completely different reason.

"We're going to be _parents_!" exclaimed Harry happily. Ginny made another grimace. "What?"

"That sounds freaky. Ginny and Harry Potter, Parents." She giggled. Harry took another step closer. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. He moved his hands down, and let them rest on her stomach.

"What does it feel like?" he asked and looked at Ginny's abdomen.

"What? Being pregnant?" Ginny asked. Harry leaned back and pulled up her blouse a bit. She giggled again. "It doesn't feel that much yet. It's just that I'm always hungry, and when I'm not hungry I throw up. And I've gained weight. Oh, and I've been eating the weirdest things. Like yesterday, I wanted mustard on my waffles."

"That's disgusting!" Harry exclaimed and stared at her. He moved his eyes back down to her stomach. "It doesn't show that you've gained weight." He carefully stroke the exposed skin with his fingertips. "It's hard to believe that there's a baby in there. Do you have any idea when your due date is, or when it was conceived?"

"No, I haven't had time to make an appointment with a healer yet, I've only known for a week. Besides, I wanted to tell you first." Harry gave her a quick smile and then turned his attention back to her stomach.

"Do you want to see the test? I took one of those muggle ones," Ginny said and pulled her blouse back down. Harry seemed to wake up from some kind of coma and blinked at her.

"Huh?"

"The test. The pregnancy test. Do you want to see it?"

"You saved it?" His face lit up.

"How can you be that excited about a stick with pee on it?" Ginny said and laughed.

"I dunno," Harry said and shrugged. "It makes it more real, I guess."

"Alright, it's in the bedroom." She started running up the stairs.

"Hey!" Harry called after her. She sighed.

"What now?"

"Should you really be running? Couldn't that harm the baby?" Ginny merely rolled her eyes and kept running. The box looked exactly like it had when she'd locked the test in there a week earlier. She snatched the small pink and white stick and ran back downstairs. Harry was waiting anxiously in the living room.

"Here!" She gave the test to him. His eyes widened when he saw the two lines. _Just what I did a week ago,_ Ginny thought. _But again, for completely different reasons. _She smiled at his expression and sat down on the couch. He threw himself down right next to her.

"We're going to have a baby!" he said, more to himself than to Ginny.

"Yeah, you said that already," she laughed.

"We have to get an appointment with a healer!" Harry said and put his arm around her. Ginny snuggled up against his chest.

"I know, I know."

They sat in silence for a while. Something suddenly hit Ginny.

"Uh, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking…" Ginny twirled her hair between her fingers, as she always did when she was nervous. "You know I love this house but… but I don't know if I want to bring up my kids here. I mean, there's now yard to play in, some of the rooms still have pictures of snakes and, um, naked women on them. And I'm very sure that if we have a son he will appreciate it when he hits his teens, but still."

"I see what you mean," Harry said and looked around the room. "I don't think I want to stay here either. It's got so many painful memories of Sirius." He glanced over at the cloth hanger in the hallway and swallowed before he continued. "And Remus and Tonks." Ginny knew that this was a tetchy subject. The last time they'd really talked about Tonks and Remus was four years ago, right after the wedding. Harry had had nightmares two weeks after that. But she knew he'd talked about them with Teddy. She knew Harry, and she understood that he still felt really guilty for what happened to them. The last thing he wanted for Teddy was to grow up without parents, like he had, even if the circumstances were really different. Ginny squeezed his hand a little bit tighter.

"Anyway," Harry said. "I've actually been thinking about moving to Godric's Hollow." He gave Ginny an anxious look.

"Well, you don't go and buy a house just like that…" Ginny started.

"Of course, of course," Harry said nervously.

"… but if you want to," Ginny continued her sentence; "I don't see why we couldn't move to Godric's Hollow."

"Um, actually, I've already went to see a few houses…" Harry said.

"Why is it that I don't get to know anything around here?"Ginny asked him angrily.

"Sorry…"

"Whatever." Ginny sighed deeply. "So, what kind of houses was it that you looked at?"

"I haven't really looked at that many yet, just a couple of ones I saw in the paper," Harry said, relieved that Ginny'd calmed down again. "I found one that I liked especially."

"You mean you liked it so much that you want to buy it?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"Pleease could you just come and see it!" he begged. "It's really nice!"

"Alright, I will."

"Thank you!" Harry kissed the top of her head.

"There's just one more thing…" Ginny said awkwardly.

"What?"

"What about your job?"

"What about it?" Harry sounded surprised.

"It's been taking up a lot of your time, I mean, you get home at eight every night, and that's when you're early!"

"So you're saying I should quit my job?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm just saying, that perhaps you could start working a little less."

"Alright, I'll talk to Kingsley. If I just tell him about the situation I'm sure he'll think of something."

"Good," Ginny said. "Now there's just one more issue."

"More?" Harry sighed deeply. "Do tell."

"We have to tell everyone." Ginny eyed her husband carefully. At first his face expression didn't change. Then what she'd said seemed to sink in and he looked absolutely terrified.

"NO!" He jumped up from the couch and started pacing the living room. "Your brothers are going to KILL me!!"

"No, they won't, why would they? We're married adults, it's not like they think we're living in celibacy or anything!"

"Don't be so sure about that…"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked suspiciously. Harry didn't answer. "Harry?!"

"Sorry, flashback," he grunted and kept pacing.

"A flashback of _what,_ Harry?"

"Nothing." Ginny gave him one of her "looks" that made her look so much like Molly. "Oh, fine!" Harry said and fell back onto the couch. "You know that the week before our wedding, I stayed at the Leaking Cauldron?"

"Of course, it was my idea," Ginny smiled.

"Anyway, one night, all of your brothers came there. They pulled me into a cleaning-supply closet."

"What'd you do? Snog?"

"Ha ha, very funny! They just talked to me about stuff. For one, they told me that if I ever knocked you up they'd… let's just say it was pretty nasty."

"Bloody idiots!" Ginny muttered angrily. "Why do they always interfere?!"

"That's not important now; they're still going to kill me!"

"Stop being such a baby! I think we should tell everyone after the next Sunday diner. Then they'll be too exhausted to kill you!"

"But the next Sunday diner is TOMORROW!"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"But it's so soon…"

"Harry, mum's going to notice right away. When Fleur got pregnant she understood right when she saw her! It's just best to tell them quickly."

"Fine…"

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." Ginny said and stroke his hair.

"I know it will be; I've got you." Harry smiled and kissed her.

**I don't know about this chapter, it didn't come out quite the way I imagined it. Hopefully you'll still like it! In the next one, they're telling the family! **

**Leave a review before you go!**


	2. Bursting The Bubble

Chapter 2:

Ginny was standing in the bathroom, getting ready for diner. She was very tired, since she had barely slept at all the previous night. She and Harry's been up talking until three o'clock, and at five the morning sickness woke her up. After that she couldn't get anymore sleep. Harry had been acting really overprotective ever since he found out about the baby (even though he only found out the day before). "Ginny, are you sure we should go to the Burrow, you didn't sleep nearly enough last night," he'd said earlier at lunch. Right after commenting about the amount of salt she'd put on her food.

"Are you dune, love?" Harry asked from the doorway. Ginny looked at her stomach in the mirror. You couldn't see that she was pregnant yet; her stomach was only slightly bigger.

"Yeah," she answered. She took her purse, grabbed Harry's hand and turned.

They apparated to right outside the gate at The Burrow. Harry opened the gate and let Ginny walk in first. Ginny held his hand really tight. She was nervous. Very nervous.

"Don't worry Gin, I'll help you out. After all, we're in this together." Ginny smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. They walked up to the house and entered. As usual, it was chaos in there. Victoire ran to meet them.

"Uncle Havvy, Aunt Ginny!" the four-year old girl screamed and hugged Ginny's legs. Bill came chasing after her.

"Vicki, it's time for diner," he said and picked her up. She started squirming in his grip.

"Dahdee! I don't want diner!" she screamed. Bill sighed and carried his daughter out to the dining room. Ginny bit her lip nervously. What have we gotten ourselves into, she thought. She kept holding on to Harry's hand as she stepped into the living room.

The first thing she saw was Fred and Katie, trying to soothe their screaming twins, Michael and Liam. The past five months had been hard on Fred and Katie, since the twins never were asleep at the same time. Amelia's and Charlie's two-year old daughter Jamie was sitting on the floor, playing with a stuffed dragon. Every time she pressed its stomach a big puff of smoke came out of its mouth, and Jamie squealed happily. Annie was six months pregnant, and Penny was eight months pregnant. Looks like everyone's reproducing at once, Ginny thought. Now it's just Ron and Hermione who doesn't have, or are going to have kids. She stroke her stomach. She'd been doing that a lot the past week. Then Molly saw them and ran over.

"Hello dears! Have a seat!" she said cheerfully. "Let's eat!"

Everyone sat down by the table, after George and Charlie had put Jamie, Liam and Michael to sleep. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand even harder and he squeezed back.

"This is it!" he whispered in her ear.

"Let's just wait a few minutes," Ginny whispered back. Harry wrinkled his forehead.

"No, we'll tell them now!"

"Yeah you're right, we'd better do it now…"

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Harry asked, a bit louder now.

"I'll do it, they're my family," sighed Ginny.

"What do you wanna tell us?" Bill asked with his mouth full of beef. The blood was dripping down his chin, it was pretty disgusting.

"First of all, wipe your mouth," Ginny said and made a grimace. "Second, I don't want anybody hitting Harry." She shot warning glances at her brothers.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked Harry and sighed. Harry blushed.

"He didn't…do…anything." Ginny blushed a little, too. "It's just that…" Ginny cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant!" She smiled anxiously.

The first reaction came from Molly. She jumped out of her chair and squealed.

"Another grandchild! This is so exciting!" She ran over to Harry's and Ginny's side of the table and hugged them both.

"Congratulations!" said Katie and Amelia at the same time.

"That's great!" exclaimed Annie.

"Wow!" Penelope said and smiled.

"How wonderful!" Fleur squeaked.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squealed and hugged Ginny. Ginny smiled at them all. Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ron, Fred and George were staring at Harry, who looked terrified.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, guys!" Katie said angrily. "They've been married for FOUR years!" Fred mumbled something in a low voice.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"Well, I was just thinking," Fred said and played with his sleeve. "That this isn't so bad after all."

"See!" Katie said to him with an encouraging smile.

"It was the hell of a lot worse when I walked in on them in the broom closet two years ago."

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed. "We apologized for that!" Harry blushed again. Fleur giggled. Then Amelia started giggling. The whole table erupted with laughter. It was only Victoire who looked confused.

"What's so funi?" she asked, angry that no one was explaining to her what was going on.

"Aunt Ginny's going to have a baby," Bill said and stroke her hair gently.

"Oh." The small girl looked confused. "Where do babies come from, dahdee?" she asked and looked up at her father. Bill's face got white as a sheet. Even more laughter. Ron was practically crying. Fleur smiled at her daughter.

"Daddy well tell you that when you are older, _cheri_! she said and smiled at Bill. Bill gave her a murderous look right back.

"So," Molly said and sat down by the table again. "How long are you?"

"About two months, I think. I haven't gone to see a healer yet," Ginny answered and stuffed a piece of potato inside her mouth. "I made an appointment on Wednesday, though.

"With who?" Annie immediately asked. She was working as a healer at Sankt Mungos and knew everybody there. She also knew everything about them, since she loved to gossip.

"Someone named… What was it now… Abigail…" Ginny searched her memory for what the receptionist had told her.

"Scott! Abigail Scott!" Annie exclaimed happily. George laughed at her enthusiasm. "She's the best midwife at St: Mungos!"

"Uh, okay… If you say so!" Ginny said and snickered, to her own surprise. Now that it was out in the open, she didn't feel bad at all! Crap, she still felt bad. But this time it was kind of different.

"Excuse me, I have to go…" Ginny mumbled, with her hand over her mouth before she ran towards the bathroom. She once again threw herself to the floor and vomited into the toilet. She heard someone follow her inside and lock the door. Harry sat down on her left side, moved the hair away from her face and started rubbing her back gently.

"I hate this!" Ginny mumbled when she was dune. She got up and rinsed her mouth in the sink. "Why don't they just stop calling it morning sickness and start calling it all-the-day sickness?"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly. "Do you want to go home?"

"Depends…" Ginny said and wiped her hands with a towel. "…if my brothers make any snarky comments we're leaving. My hormones have been acting all crazy and I don't want to start weeping. That would scare them though. Hell, that would even scare mum!" Harry laughed. "Actually, I still feel sick. I'd really like to go home…" She pouted at Harry.

"It's your choice."

"Let's go then! It's going to feel SO good to get home and get some sleep." Ginny yawned.

"Fine," Harry sighed and opened the door. Ginny strolled out and yelled into the dining room;

"We're leaving! Bye!" Before anyone could say anything both she and Harry had disapparted.

The first thing Ginny did when she got home was throw herself down onto the bed. Harry sat down on his side and looked at her.

"What?" she asked him and stretched.

"Wasn't that kind of, you know, rude?"

"Almost all of them have been pregnant; they know what it's like…" Ginny yawned. "Now be gone! I'm going to sleep for at least a week."

Ginny tapped her foot repeatedly against the floor. She glanced around the waiting area at St Mungos, looking for a watch. Only five minutes until their appointment, and Harry still wasn't there yet. She wasn't as confident that he would show up as she'd been three minutes ago. The magazine she'd abandoned earlier laid on the small table next to her chair. Of course it was about parenting. She picked it up again and started reading about how to get rid of unwanted stretch marks after pregnancy.

"If Harry isn't here in the next four minutes," she thought to herself, "…I'm going to kick his ass to the moon." She glared over the edge of the magazine.

"Ginerva Potter!" the receptionist called out. Ginny sighed and got out of her chair. The receptionist smiled warmly at her.

"This way, miss!" she said and led Ginny through a hallway. "Right in there," she said and pointed at one of the doors. Ginny smiled at her a bit forcedly.

"Thank you." The receptionist strolled back to the waiting room. Ginny turned to the door and read the small sign that said; Abigail Scott: midwife, pediatrician. She was just about to open the door when she heard someone running. She looked up and saw Harry come jogging towards her. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised one eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but there was an emergency at the ministry!" he panted when he reached her. Ginny gave him a surly glare.

"An emergency more important than our unborn child?" she asked him. Harry blushed.

"No…"

"Well, then that's settled." She pressed down the doorhandle. "I'll deal with you later." She finally opened the door.

"Welcome!" Abigail said and shook hands with both Harry and GInny. "Mr and Mrs Potter I presume?"

"Yes," Ginny said and smiled.

"I'm Dr Scott. You can call me Abigail. Please, have a seat!" she said and made a gesture at towards two chairs by her desk.

"So, how's everything been going so far?" she asked cheerfully.

"Fine, apart from the vomiting, the fact that I'm always tired and that I'm hungry all the time. But other than that, fine!" Ginny said with a bitter smirk. Abigail laughed. She went through some papers on her desk.

"Don't worry, you're normal. And the morning sickness should wear off in your third month or so. How long are you now?"

"Two months or something like that," Ginny answered. "I'm not completely sure."

"That's alright; it's easy to check how many weeks you are. When was your last period?"

"I think it was… 10 weeks ago…"

"Okay…" Abigail wrote something down in a big notebook. "Have you had any mood swings?"

"No, I don't think so." Harry snorted. Ginny glared at him.

"Well, that's every thing I had to ask. Now it's time to take a look at this baby! If you would lay down here…" Abigail gestured towards the examination table. Ginny hesitated a bit before laying down. She was going to get to SEE her baby for the first time! Harry looked a bit faint, too.

"Could you pull up your blouse? The spell only works directly on the skin." Abigail already had her wand out. Ginny draw her blouse up over the small bump.

"Ready?" Abigail asked.

"Yep!" Ginny said happily. Abigail pointed her wand at Ginny's belly and mumbled something. A few seconds went by. Then, out of nowhere, a bubble appeared over Ginny's belly. Inside the bubble there was a small, small creature. The baby. I looked mostly like a lump of clay, Ginny thought. But it was their baby – hers and Harry's.

"That's amazing…" Ginny whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Judging by the size, and appearance of the baby, I'd say it's…" She leaned a bit closer to the bubble. "…61 days old! That means it was "made" on December 24th. Christmas Eve, eh?" Both Harry and Ginny blushed deeply. They remembered that night.

_Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the living room at the Burrow, playing a game of Twister (Hermione had brought it; said Muggles thought it was a lot of fun). They were already on their fifth round. It was eleven o'clock at night, but they were all staying the night so it didn't matter. Ron was completely rubbish at it, but that might have something to do with the amount of firewhisky he'd drank. _

"_Ha! You fell!" Ginny yelled teasingly at Ron. He'd tried to move his foot and at the same time he'd lost his balance and fallen on his bum. He snarled at her. "You've always been such a bad looser, Ronald!" she laughed. _

"_Okay," Hermione said and glared at the fuming Ron. "Now it's just Ginny and Harry left."_

"_Woohoo!" Harry and Ginny cheered. "SPIN!" _

"_Just spin the damn wheel already!" Ron huffed. Hermione spun._

"_Right foot green!" she said. _

"_Oh crap!" Ginny exclaimed. She had to move her foot a long way to get into that position, and she had to stand over harry. She carefully moved her foot to a green square. _

_A few moves later…_

_Ginny and Harry were completely tangled into one another. Their faces were only inches apart. The tension between them was unbelievable. The only thing Ginny wanted to do right then was jump on her husband and shag him right there on the floor. _

"_Left hand red!" Hermione called out. Both Harry and Ginny moved at the same time. They crashed into each other, Harry lost his balance and came tumbling down over Ginny. _

"_Who won, who won?!" Ron eagerly asked Hermione. _

"_It was hard to tell, but I think it's Harry!" Since Ron still was mad at Ginny, he did a little victory dance. Ginny and Harry didn't notice, though. They were laying on top of each other, staring with wide eyes. _

"_I have to go to bed," Ginny said, but she didn't look tired at all. She jumped up and quickly walked towards the stairs._

"_Me too!" Harry mumbled and followed her. _

_Once they reached the top of the stairs they began kissing fiercely. They tumbled into Ginny's bedroom and down onto her bed…_

Ginny blushed again.

"We just forgot to use birth control I guess…" Abigail laughed.

"I know what it's like, believe me. I meet tons of people who just forgot one time, and BAM, there's a baby!" Ginny looked over at Harry. He was staring at the bubble with eyes as big as plates. He looked like he was about to faint. Ginny took his hand and squeezed it hard.

"Well, I guess that's about it. Can I pop the bubble?" Ginny nodded and Abigail touched the bubble with her index finger, and it burst.

"That's it for today, then!" Abigail said. "You should come back in about three months, or if something goes wrong."

"Fine by me!" Ginny said and slid off the table.

"Oh, by the way, here's a book about pregnancy. I give it to all of my mommies." Ginny took the book from her.

"Thank you! We'll see you soon then! Bye!"

"Goodbye!" Harry and Ginny slid out of Abigail's room and headed towards the doors.

Later at Grimmauld place Harry was sitting in the living room, reading Abigail's book, while Ginny was in the kitchen, making diner.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Did you know that later in your pregnancy the only thing you'll want to do is shag?" Harry chuckled.

"What? Does it really say that? Let me see!" Ginny entered the living room and grabbed the book from Harry. She was quiet for a few minutes while she read.

"This is complete rubbish! This book doesn't know what I'm going to do!"

"They've done a study involving thousands of pregnant women, Gin," Harry said and smirked.

"Still, it doesn't prove anything!" Ginny exclaimed. "Doesn't that book have any other, more interesting facts?"

"I've only read the articles I'm interested in so far…"

"You mean the ones involving sex, eh?"

"No…" Harry said guiltily.

"I rest my case!" Ginny said and went back to the kitchen.

"Just wait Ginerva Potter, I'm right, and you will find out soon…" Harry mumbled to himself.

**Not my best work, I know… Sorry. I'm also sorry for the OVER A MONTH LONG WAIT!!! I've had a bad case of writers block… Pleeeaaase review! **


	3. Very Important

Dear Another chapter or You and Me reader

I am aware I haven't updated in forever (SO SO SOOOOO SORRY!!), but I am having MAJOR computer issues. First of all, I got a new laptop for christmas (yay!) and I've been busy trying to figure out how it works. I haven't gotten around to buy word for it yet, since I'm pretty broke. Second, my beloved brother, who thought that the minute i got a new laptop, he would be the proud owner of my old, crappy one. So, before I had had time to remove ALL OF MY CHAPTERS FOR ALL MY FANFICTIONS from it and save it on my new computer, he had somehow managed not only to delete everything on the harddrive, he had also connected the keyboard from my computer to an old screen (which makes the computer. I was, of course, furious with him, but there is nothing to be done about it now. And since I don't have a properly functioning word (this was written on one of my SCHOOL'S computers!), I haven't exactly been able to update. New chapters will come out as soon as I get a hold of a Microsoft word program, hopefully in the next month. I am very sorry to keep you waiting like this, but until I can type up the chapters on my computer, I have them safely stored in a regular notebook. Again, I am so sorry. Feel free to kick my brothers ass if you ever see him.

Sincerely: TheNewestVampire


	4. Moodswings?

**I SUCK! This took so long and it's not even very good! I hate myself…. But at least I managed to update! :D**

Chapter 3:

"Harry, I'm going to work!" Ginny called out and picked up her purse.

"Now?" Harry sleepily peeked out through the bedroom door, squinting at the bright light. "It's 8.30 on a Sunday morning."

"I know," she simply said and started walking down the stairs.

"I didn't think you'd be up already, seeing as you haven't gotten up before ten the last two weeks," Harry answered with a cocked eyebrow. Ginny stuck out her tongue at him. It was true; she had been sleeping a lot. In bed by nine, out of bed by ten.

"I'm going to see Virginia, and tell her that I'm quitting the team for awhile, because of the baby. Besides, I don't feel comfortable flying with this thing!" She patted her stomach, which had actually gotten a bit larger. "I've gained almost 5 pounds already!" The tone of her voice got shriller, and she sounded almost desperate.

"5 pounds is nothing, love," Harry said with a humorous smile.

"But still noticeable!" Ginny retorted. "Anyway, my team mates are starting to get a little suspicious since I haven't taken part in the last 8 practices. And on Friday Jessica asked me how I'd gotten so fat! Way to destroy a girl's confidence. So I'm telling them."

"Fine." Harry yawned. "When will you be home?"

"Oh, I thought I'd swing by the Burrow on my way home, to get some things."

"Alright, I'm going back to bed. See you later." Harry slid back into the bedroom, and in a matter of seconds Ginny could hear his snores again. She sighed and apparated away.

Virginia Stevenson's office was located in a small flat in the middle of London, quite near the visitor's exit to the ministry, actually. The door was invisible to muggles, to them it just appeared to be an empty wall.

Ginny opened it and went inside. As usual, there were piles of old quidditch magazines spread across the room, posters of famous Holyhead Harpies players on the walls, and a huge mountain of quidditch equipment on the floor. Virginia sat behind her desk, reading the Sunday issue of the Daily Prophet. When she heard Ginny she looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Ginny! What can I do for you?" she asked. She put the newspaper aside and leaned across the desk. Ginny hesitantly sat down on a rickety chair, afraid that it would break from her newly gained weight. She cleared her throat before she answered;

"Yeah, I just came to tell you that I have to quit the team, at least for a… a year, I guess."

"Quit the team?" Virginia said with a surprised look on her face. "Why?"

"You don't know?" Ginny asked, astonished. How could Virginia NOT have noticed?

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm pregnant! Haven't you noticed that I've gained, like, lots of weight in a short period of time?"

"I just thought you'd eaten too much chocolate or something…" Virginia looked a bit embarrassed. "How long are you?"

"Three months."

"Oh. Why haven't you told me sooner?"

"I dunno, I wanted to tell my family first and stuff…"

"Alright then, but it's a shame that I'm loosing one of my best players for so long!"

"Sorry!" Virginia laughed.

"Well, I guess it's too late now, eh?" Ginny was just about to answer when her cell phone buzzed. She opened her purse and dug through it to find the small machine. She'd never quite gotten how it worked, but she thought she'd gotten a text message, from Harry. She pressed the 'open' button and read it;

_Need you to come home now. Hermione's here and wants to talk to you. Says it's urgent. Love H_

"What's that?" Virginia asked.

"It's a way for muggles to communicate, and I have to go home. Bye!" Before Virginia had time to say anything Ginny had already apparated to outside Grimmauld Place. She quickly opened the door and stepped inside. She heard voices coming from the kitchen and went over there.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked. Hermione was sitting on a chair, her hair wilder than ever. She looked like she was on the edge to tears. Harry sat next to her, seeming extremely awkward. Hermione looked up when she heard Ginny's voice.

"Oh thank Merlin! Where have you BEEN???!!!!" Hermione practically yelled at Ginny and jumped out of her chair.

"I went to see Virginia," Ginny quickly answered. "What happened?" Hermione glanced at Harry, who still looked completely confused.

"Harry can't hear this," she murmured to Ginny. "He might tell Ron."

"It's about my brother?"

"Well, it's…" Hermione looked over at Harry again.

"Harry, could you give us some privacy?" Ginny sighed. Harry nodded and seemed relieved to get an excuse to leave the room.

"There, we're alone," Ginny said when Harry was gone. "WHAT is it?"

"Ron wants to have a baby."

"So? What's the problem?"

"It's a BIG problem! I can't have a baby! I can't be a mother!" Hermione started pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"Just tell him that, then!"

"I did. And he was just like ´Oh, Mione, of course you can be a mother! You're so sweet and loving and caring and a bunch of other crap´."

"Well, maybe he's right," Ginny said carefully. "But I guess he can't force you into anything you don't want to do." Hermione groaned.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled. "If you wouldn't have gotten knocked up I wouldn't be in this mess!"

Now it was Ginny who was starting to get mad.

"What?! You can't blame me! It's Harry who's rubbish with condoms!" When she realized what she'd said she blushed.

"Thanks a lot!" Harry shouted from the other room. Hermione quickly shook her head.

"You're right, that was uncalled for," she said. She sunk down into a chair and buried her face in her hands. "I'm just upset."

"I know." Ginny put her arm around Hermione. Suddenly they heard a pop from the living room, followed by Ron's voice.

"Is Hermione here?" he asked hoarsely.

"Um, she's in the kitchen," Harry said.

"Damn," Hermione whispered. "Tell him I went back to the flat." And she was gone. Two seconds later Ron barged into the room.

"She went to the flat," Ginny sighed. And then Ron was gone.

"Bloody idiots," Ginny muttered. She rose from her chair to join Harry in the living room. He was sitting on the couch and she slumped down next to him.

"When will those two learn?" Ginny said to Harry and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"That's just their relationship. Fighting is their way of saying ´I love you´," Harry answered. He put his arm round Ginny's waist. "Do you really think I'm rubbish with condoms?"

"Yes. If you knew how to use them I wouldn't have gotten pregnant. I swear, after this baby, we're getting something else."

"What, you don't want to have more babies?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Let's just wait for this one to come first, shall we?" Ginny glanced down at her stomach. She was annoyed with its already enlarged size. She actually knew that it probably wasn't literally the baby's fault, but because of the amount of chocolate she'd eaten since she'd gotten pregnant. Harry followed her glance.

"I really wish you wouldn't obsess over your weight, Gin," he sighed.

"I'm not obsessing, I'm just a bit annoyed by the fact that this kid only weighs 18 grams and I've gained 5 pounds…"

"Ginny…"

"Okay, okay, I'll just shut up then!" It was quiet for a few minutes. Harry looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said and squirmed out of Ginny's grip. "I promised Kingsley I'd meet him today."

"On a Sunday? What for?"

"He thinks he's located some old deatheaters in Scotland, and he needs help putting together a group of aurors to go there."

"Wait, does this mean you have to go, too?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"It might…" Harry seemed a bit uneasy by where the conversation was going.

"You promised me you wouldn't have to go anywhere hunting deatheaters for at least a year!" Ginny said angrily.

"It's not like I have a choice, love. We can't send the newbies on their own and Kingsley's already watching Lucius Malfoy!"

"But why haven't you said anything until now?!" Ginny was yelling now.

"Because I knew you would react like this! You always do! I can take care of myself!" Harry was starting to get really mad now. "You act like I'm two years old!"

"I do not!!" Ginny screamed angrily. "It's you who is so irresponsible I have to watch every move you make!"

"That is so not true," Harry hissed through his teeth.

"Yes it is. I know you're only working as an auror because you still feel guilty about the people who died in the battle of Hogwarts! How many times do I have to tell you, _it wasn't your fault._

"You are way off. I'm working as an auror because I want to protect people." Ginny snorted loudly.

"Yeah right. I'm just wondering what is going to happen when the baby is born, cause, you know, you've never reacted well to change."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, fuming. Ginny was just about to answer when he mumbled;

"Don't answer, I've had enough of this," and stormed out of the living room.

"That's right, just walk away, you're used to that aren't you, you, you ass!" At first Ginny stared furiously at the door, then she suddenly burst into tears. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing loudly, to her own surprise. Ginny wasn't normally the type who got emotional. She glanced at the Pregnancy book on the table, and reached over to pick it up, just to get her mind off Harry. She wiped her tears and opened the book.

"Alright, let's see here," she mumbled. "Here it is! 'The third month'."

_Dear reader_

_You have now entered your third month of pregnancy. These are things that might happen to your body during your third month;_

_Gaining weight. _Well duh!

_If you have been experiencing morning sickness, that will probably start going away a bit. _YEEESSS!!!

_Because of all the hormones your body is producing, you might experience moodswings. Don't worry, this is perfectly normal. _Oh no. Maybe it was because of the hormones she'd said those horrible things to Harry. The battle of Hogwarts was something she'd always tip-toed around in the past.

_Your body will need a lot of sleep, so don't hesitate to take naps in the middle of the afternoon!_

_Your body will also need a lot of nutrition, so make sure to eat healthy things (see page 145 for detailed nutrition list!) _

Ginny stared at the book for a moment. It hadn't mentioned anything about the tender breasts! Perhaps that's in a later chapter…

She leaned back against the cushions and sighed. Another tear trickled down her cheek. She immediately wiped it away. _I wonder when Harry is going to come home_, she thought. Usually his meetings only lasted two hours tops, but she was pretty certain he wouldn't be home that soon this time.

She yawned, suddenly feeling tired. In a matter of minutes she had drifted off to sleep.

**Short chapter alert! You must all be so mad at me… I haven't updated since like October or something. I'm trying to get out a You And Me chapter today or tomorrow also! **

**Sincerely: TheNewestVampire, who is very sorry! **


	5. Reason To Stay

**This is from Harry's perspective after he storms out of the living room.**

After Harry'd left the house at Grimmauld Place he apparted back to the ministry, still furiously muttering to himself. People walking by gave him weird looks but he didn't care.

"Who does she think she is, saying those things?" he mumbled. "She doesn't know me." He knew that was a lie, Ginny probably knew him better than he did himself. At least it felt that way sometimes.

He strolled down the corridor with long steps. The meeting had started 20 minutes ago, he'd been delayed by the fight with Ginny. But Kingsley was cool, he probably wouldn't mind. He stepped into the empty elevator , followed by a few flying messages. The cool female voice calmed down Harry a bit when it said;

"Third floor, offices, department for magical creatures." Harry continued strolling out of the elevator. When he reached Kingsley's office he noticed that it was open slightly. He could hear voices coming out of the office. When he heard his own name being mentioned he stopped to listen.

"...not being here just proves that he doesn't want this job! You should have given it to my son instead." Harry grinded his teeth together. His coworker, Martin Lisbon, had always treated Harry like dirt. He thought it was Harry's fault that Harry had gotten a promotion instead of his son Lucas, when the reality was that Lucas had been a hopeless auror.

"I understand you're upset Martin, but I'm sure Harry will be here soon." Kingsley's deep voice made Harry smile. Nothing could make Kingsley raise his voice, not even the asshole Martin Lisbon.

"I tell you Kingsley, he's too young! I think..."

"Hrm, hrm." Harry leaned against the doorpost, looking at Martin with a cocked eyebrow. Martin jumped in his chair and spilled tea all over Kingsley's desk.

"Oh Harry! I didn't see you, sorry Kingsley..." Martin mumbled and quickly swept his wand over the soaked papers, and the desk was immediately dry again. Harry let out a chuckle, but a look from Kingsley made him shut up.

"Why don't you have a seat, Harry, so we can get started at last," Kingsley said and made an inviting gesture towards a chair next to him. Harry smiled and sat down.

"So, we're here to discuss the Scotland mission," Kingsley continued. "We've spotted four deatheaters there and as aurors, it's our duty to go there and catch them." He made a pause, to let the message sink in. "I thought that we should send Anthony, Andrew, Stevenson and Langdon, and since it's their first mission I think we should send Harry with them, who's more experienced."

Harry cursed inside his head. Even though he was mad at Ginny right now, he didn't exactly want to leave her alone. She was, after all, pregnant. _I have to ask Kingsley to let me skip this one. _

"Uh, Kingsley?" Harry interrupted Kingsley, who had already started planning how to find out exactly where the deatheaters were hiding. He looked up with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes Harry?"

"I was just, uh, wondering, if it was possible that I didn't participate in this mission." Martin gave Kingsley an I-told-you-so look and leaned back in his chair, looking very pleased.

"Well, I'll have to check if anyone else is available, but first I would like to know why you suddenly aren't able to go! When we spoke about it some time ago you were very excited to join the trainees!"

"Yes, I know, but some stuff has come up." Harry twisted uncomfortably in his chair. Even though Kingsley liked Ginny very much, Harry wasn't sure if he would find Ginny's pregnancy a good enough reason to stay home.

"Kingsley," Martin said in a buttery voice. "If the boy doesn't want to go you can't make him! I think we should let Lucas go instead of him." Harry shot him an evil glance.

"Let's take one question at a time, shall we?" Kingsley said in a calm voice. "Harry, why do you want to stay home?" Harry squirmed in chair again, but at the same time he smiled a bit. It wasn't a bad thing, so why was he so nervous to tell Kingsley of all people? He'd gotten the worst over with when he told the Weasley brothers.

"Ginny's going to have a baby." The sound of his own words made his face crack up in a huge smile.

"Really?" Kingsley smiled warmly at him, and Harry nodded.

"You see, I don't really want to leave her home alone right now." Martin snorted loudly.

"You're little wife is pregnant? THAT'S your reason to stay home?" He gave Kingsley another look.

"I think that is a very good reason, Mr Lisbon," Kingsley responded coolly. He turned to Harry and said; "I'll see what I can do Harry, but I'm really not sure anyone else is available."

"Okay. Thanks." Harry's suddenly great mood had aggravated because of Martin's comment. He was just looking for a reason to punch the git in the face.

The rest of the meeting went by without any interruptions, except for a few taunts from Martin, and about one and a half hours after he'd strolled into the ministry Harry strolled out, but this time together with Kingsley.

"So, Harry," Kingsley said as they walked on the streets of London (they had taken the visitors exit for some reason). "Going home to the wife?"

"No, not quite yet, I'm just going to let her fume off for an hour or so," Harry replied and blushed.

"Oh, was that why you were late?"

"Yep. It was actually about what we were discussing at the meeting."

"The Scotland trip?"

"Yeah." Harry was quiet for a moment. "I think that when I leave her it reminds her of the year I went away to catch Voldemort. She hasn't told me much about what happened at Hogwarts when I was away, but the few things I do know make me understand her completely." Kingsley nodded thoughtfully.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Kingsley turned right and Harry turned left. Harry kept walking down the street until he reached his favorite bar, a muggle sports bar. He loved hanging out in muggle bars, because it was one of the few places in the world where he didn't get recognized and terrorized by adoring fans.

He sat down by the bar counter and tried to get the bartenders attention, which wasn't all that easy since he was flirting with three young girls sitting at the other end of the counter. At last Harry lost his patience and yelled after him;

"Hey! Is it impossible to get a beer here?" The bartender looked annoyed but came over to Harry.

"What do you want? You just ruined my chances to get laid tonight!" Harry sighed.

"A beer." The bartender poured up a beer, slammed it down in front of Harry.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Kind of, yeah," Harry answered and smirked. The bartender snorted and began polishing glasses. Harry chugged down the whole glass in one breath.

"Can I get you a refill, mate? You look like you've had a rough day." Harry looked up, surprised by the bartender's sudden mood change.

"Yes, actually," Harry answered hesitantly. The bartender grabbed his glass and filled it up with new, ice-cold beer.

"What happened, girlfriend trouble?" Harry took a zip from his glass before answering.

"You might say that." The bartender was just about to reply when someone called him from a table, and he disappeared. Harry took off his glasses and leaned his head in his hands. It had been a stressful day, and he was starting to feel it.

He sat like that for a while, when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He put his glasses back on and started searching around the bar with his eyes. When he stopped on the two girls the bartender had been flirting with earlier both started giggling. One of them got up and began walking towards him. She had long, blond hair cut in a very modern hairdo, was very fit and had huge breasts. She looked like a girl who was used to getting what she wanted. Harry turned away from her to face the bar again. It didn't help though. A couple of seconds later she was sitting next to him.

"Hi," she said in a seductive voice and played with her hair.

"Hey." Harry was annoyed. He couldn't even be alone at a muggle sports bar!

"I'm Mary, who are you?" She frosted her chest out and bit her lip shyly. It looked so fake Harry wanted to laugh.

" Harry."

"Well, Harry, do you come here often?" Harry sighed deeply. The oldest pickup line in history.

"Nope. And I'm not interested." He waved his left hand at her so she'd see his wedding ring.

"That's not a reason." Mary put a hand on his chest and started playing with his shirt buttons.

"No, I'm REALLY not interested." Mary seemed to be offended at first but she quickly came around.

"Your wife's here, isn't she?" she asked in an understanding voice. "We'll have to do this another time." She put a note in Harry's hand. "My cell number," she explained. "I'm discrete." She winked at him once before turning around and going back to her friend.

Harry started thinking. What would have happened if he'd went along with Mary? Well, I'd probably shagged two whole people in his life. He laughed a bitter laugh. But he could never have went through with it anyway, he knew himself that well. That girl was nothing compared to Ginny. He realized that the bartender was staring at him.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, and sounded like he couldn't believe what he'd just seen.

"You mean that girl?" The bartender nodded. "I don't know. She just came up to me and started talking."

"Come on, you have to have some trick! I haven't had a shag in a year, I need you!"

"A year?" Harry shook his head. "I feel sorry for you, mate." Harry studied the bartender. He wasn't even ugly or even fat; he just seemed to be a guy with bad luck. Harry decided to help him. He knew he had some love potion in his pocket, he'd promised Fred and George he would try it on someone. Here was his perfect opportunity.

"You can NEVER tell anyone about this, you hear me?"

"Anything."

"Okay. The only thing you have to do is try some of this, uh, cologne, and every woman in this bar will want you." Harry put a few drops of the potion on the man's sleeve.

Immediately the girl sitting closest looked up. When she spotted the bartender she smiled at him and moved a bit closer. The bartender seemed shocked. Harry laughed and rose for his chair.

"I'll leave you to it. See you!"

"See ya! And _thank_ you!" The bartender now turned his attention to the very cute girl.

Walking out of the bar, Harry chuckled to himself. He felt proud. He had actually managed to help someone without killing anyone else.

It was already 1 in the morning when Harry finally sauntered back through the door at Grimmauld place and snuck out to the kitchen to get a midnight sandwich. He'd just taken out the bread from a cupboard when he heard a sound from the living room. Like someone was snoring… The sound drifted through the open door and Harry just had to look.

He walked through the door and found Ginny sound asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. A huge grin spread over Harry's face. _Now she's going to pay for all those nights she forced me to go downstairs because _I _was snoring._

He leaned over his wife, still grinning.

Ginny felt her face getting warm, and carefully blinked. She woke up, and the first thing she saw was her husband's grinning face.

"_You were snoring!" _he exclaimed happily.

"I was not!" Ginny protested, but she couldn't keep herself from laughing. Harry looked ridiculous.

"Yes you were. That is so sexy." Harry kissed her urgently. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes m'am!"

"Don't call me m'am, it makes me sound old!" Ginny giggled as Harry once more tried to kiss her.

"Noo, it makes you sound young and hot." With that Harry grabbed Ginny and lifted her up, swaying slightly.

"'You sure you're not going to fall?"

"I'm pretty positive…" As Harry said and kept walking towards the stairs. "You know, I got a girl's phone number today."

"What?!"

"Yeah, nothing serious, we just had a quick shag in the bathroom and then I came back here."

"Well, I can't say I blame her for wanting you," Ginny muttered huskily and brought her mouth to Harry's again, and mumbled against his lips; "You are looking damn good tonight." That made Harry race up the stairs even faster.

Once they reached their room, Harry threw Ginny on the bed and his hands started tracing up her stomach. As they passed the yet practically invisible bulge a thought hit him. His hands stopped.

"Hey, why are you stopping, I liked where this was going!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Are you sure we can, you know, while the baby is, like, still in there?" Harry blushed.

"What are you, fifteen? The baby is in my uterus, and yes, we can 'you know' while it's in there," Ginny laughed. Harry glanced at her, looking annoyed.

"I'm just making sure…" he mumbled before he began kissing Ginny again.

**Let's give them some privacy for a moment, shall we?** :)

"That was brilliant," Harry panted next to Ginny, who was just as out of breath as him. "When was the last time we did that?"

"I think January or something."

"So, I take that this means I'm forgiven, right?" Harry asked Ginny hesitantly.

"I thought it was you who were mad at me," Ginny said.

"Let's just say we're even." Harry rolled over on his side and started playing with a strand of Ginny's hair.

"Hey, you never told me how the meeting went!" Ginny suddenly remembered. "So, do you have to go to Scotland or not?"

"Well, Kingsley said he'd do what he could, but there's a risk I still have to go." Ginny glanced at Harry's face.

"When is it you have to go in that case?"

"April 24th."

"And for how long?"

"I dunno yet."

They were both silent for a minute. Then Harry cleared his throat and said;

"Excuse me Ginny, but there is something I have to do." Ginny thought he was going to get up but instead he crawled under the cover and she felt a hand on her stomach.

"What are you…" she began, but Harry shushed her.

"Hey there, little guy or girl," he said. Ginny couldn't help herself from giggling, but Harry didn't notice, or maybe he just didn't care.

"I'm your daddy," he continued. "And this is your mummy. Well, I'm sure you already know her, but still. Anyway, in a few months you will be out here in the big, big world, and I'm not sure your mummy and I are realizing that quite yet, I think I'm not going to understand that until I'm actually holding you in my arms. You know, when your uncle Fred held his babies for the first time, he fainted, and Auntie Katie wouldn't let him hold them again for two weeks! I hope that isn't going to happen to us, little guy, but if it does, don't hate me. Wait with hating me until you're a teenager and you're screaming at me because I've grounded you. Not that I want you to hate me then either." Ginny laughed again.

"Harry, could you come back up here a second?" she asked and smiled.

"Just a moment, love," Harry turned back to Ginny's stomach. "One more thing before I go. Be a boy, girls are too complicated. Bye for now!" He carefully slid back above the covers.

"That was the corniest, sweetest thing ever," Ginny said and kissed Harry full on the mouth. Harry laughed.

"Not really. I read in the pregnancy book that the fetus can hear you when you talk to it about now, so…"

"Still, it was cute."

Ginny thought about what Harry had said_. We're actually going to be parents. And have a baby to take care of. And soon he/she is going to grow up and be a teenager. And Harry and I were both pretty trying as teenagers. _

"Wait, do you really want a boy, or were you just teasing?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry sleepily looked up.

"What?"

"You said you wanted the baby to be a boy, did you mean it?"

"Well, you know I'm not the best at understanding how girls think, right?" Ginny snorted.

"No kidding."

"I'm not sure I would be able to handle a girl…" Harry blushed. "And when she starts going out with boys… I mean, I've been sixteen, I know how boys are at that age. Hell, if your father had known what I was thinking about you I would have died ages ago. And …"

"Harry," Ginny interrupted him. "Let's face it, no man can ever completely understand a woman, and either way this thing goes, boy or girl, I think we're going to be pretty lost anyway."

**Wise words Ginny! I decided to be nice and put up another chapter not even 24 hours after the last one :D! But now I want at least… 7 reviews before posting the next one :D**


	6. Bad Day

**New chappie :) Ginny is now 16 weeks pregnant :)By the way, I have been getting comments about my spelling, and I feel like I have to explain this. English is only my SECOND language, so my spelling isn't 100 % perfect :) But if you see any spelling mistakes, tell me, okay? :D **

"Are you sure you have to go?" Ginny asked quietly, trying not to cry.

"Yes love, I'm sorry. But I'll be home before you know it, I promise," Harry answered, and glanced around the alley at the Ministry of Magic. Some of his coworkers were looking at them, and it made Harry very uncomfortable, especially since Ginny was getting kind of teary. The entire week she'd constantly been on the edge to tears. It was driving both Harry and Ginny insane.

Maybe it's just good that we are away from each other for awhile, Harry thought, and gave his wife a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, but I'll try to get home as fast as I can, I promise." He squeezed her hand gently before turning around to face his coworkers.

"Let's get going! Andrews, Lawrence, you'll go first, and the rest of you can follow after that." Harry gave Ginny a quick smile, and she gave him a watery smile back. There was a loud pop, and the alley was empty.

Ginny sighed unhappily and twisted her wedding ring on her finger.

"Please let him be okay," she murmured, and apparted back to Grimmauld place.

-------------

A few days later Ginny was sitting by the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. She hadn't heard from Harry for 4 days now, and was getting really worried. So, she'd decided to go shopping with Hermione to the Diagon alley, to get her mind off things. Hermione was arriving at any minute, so Ginny realized it was time to start getting ready.

She went upstairs to the bedroom to find some clean clothes. She stripped off her nightgown and turned to face the huge mirror hanging on the wall. Her stomach was getting bigger each day, it seemed. Earlier she'd been annoyed with it, but then she'd realized it was actually her baby who was growing in there, and she'd stopped obsessing about gaining weight.

The bell rang downstairs, and Ginny quickly threw on some clothes, and ran down. Hermione was waiting just inside the door.

"Took you long enough!" Hermione exclaimed happily and gave Ginny a hug.

"I know, I know," Ginny answered and hugged Hermione back. "I was having trouble finding clothes that actually fit!"

"That's why we're going shopping, stupid," Hermione said in a joking voice. "I thought we could go to muggle London for our shopping spree," she continued.

"But I don't have any muggle money!" Ginny exclaimed.

"But I do," Hermione grinned and waved a stack of muggle bills in Ginny's face.

"It's a good thing you're so organized. We, and I'm speaking for my entire family right now, would be lost without you," Ginny said with a smile. "Especially Ron," she added and laughed. "I swear, he wouldn't have gotten himself through Hogwarts if it wasn't for you."

"It's true that I do help him remember a lot of things," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But one of the things I love most about him is that he's so spontaneous, and I am not spontaneous. You could say that we complete each other in a way. "

"True,"Ginny mumbled, suddenly sad. She missed Harry more every day. This was starting to feel like her sixth year, not knowing when or if Harry was going to come back. To her own horror a tear was forming in her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. Today was going to be all about babies, shopping and Hermione, no disturbing thoughts.

"Well, shouldn't we get going?" Ginny said a bit too cheerfully. Hermione eyed her suspiciously but let it go.

"I suppose you're right. Can you apparate?" She glanced at Ginny's stomach.

"I'm pregnant, not crippled," Ginny snarled. It came out fiercer that she'd intended it to, and she immediately regretted it. Just because she was in a bad mood, Hermione shouldn't suffer.

"Alright," Hermione said, sounding a bit hurt. "I'll side along apparate you."

"Sounds good."

---------

Harry was sitting in a tent in a Scottish forest, trying to write a letter to Ginny. It was pretty hard, seeing as how the trainees were all talking rather loudly. The discussion was about which one of them had discovered the group of deatheaters the union had captured yesterday. Harry was getting sick of their voices, and he was sadly aware of the fact that that was the only thing he'd be hearing for the next three weeks. He missed Ginny, and the trainees weren't helping. Usually he didn't mind them, but this trip it was different. All he wanted to do was go home to Ginny. Harry didn't want to miss one second of her pregnancy, yet here he was.

"Nooo, it was me!" Andrews screeched. "Remember, I said "Look there in the bushes" It was me!!"

"You only said that after I said that I heard something," Alicia Brady shouted.

"Oh just shut up all of you!! I'm trying to concentrate! We're never going to find any deatheaters if you keep screaming like that!" Harry yelled.

"Someone's touchy," Alicia whispered to Megg Newton.

"I heard his wife is pregnant, and that he didn't want to do this mission at all," she whispered back.

"Really?" Harry sighed.

"I can still hear you. And yes, all you said was true." He turned back to face his letter, and felt the trainees glances into his back.

"It's true?" Peter Lawrence asked, sounding surprised. "I thought it was just a rumor."

"When is she due?" Megg asked in a friendly voice, obviously trying to make up for her gossiping.

"Late September."

"But that's not so soon," Peter said. "Why do you have to be with her?" Alicia, Megg and Andrews all started shaking their heads fiercely. This was Peter's first mission with Harry, but the others had been on several missions with him, and they had discovered that everyone saying something about Ginny Harry didn't like, would get their head ripped off (figuratively, of course). He was just a tiny bit overprotective. Without realizing that he'd made a mistake, Peter looked innocently right at Harry. Harry turned his chair around so he was facing Peter.

"She's pregnant with my child, of course I want to be with her all the time!" Harry said, trying to sound calm. "I'm worried when she's worried, and she's worried all the time when I'm here. If something happens to her, it's very difficult for me to get away. What if something goes wrong, what if she miscarries? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it happened because I wasn't there!" Harry had raised his voice with each word, and at the last sentence he was almost shouting. He muttered something darkly and stormed out of the tent.

Harry rummaged through the forest, swearing to himself. Why couldn't he learn how to control his temper? But it wasn't actually just Peter's rude comment that had set him off. Harry had a strange feeling something bad was about to happen. He looked back over his shoulder, and realized he was completely surrounded by the forest now. That was exactly the way he'd intended it, he needed to be alone with his concerns. At the same time he knew that he couldn't leave the trainees alone. But what's the worst thing that could happen? He thought about it. As clumsy as they were, they'd probably run into a group of deatheaters , and get themselves murdered. Harry sighed, and turned back.

-----------

"No, I don't think this is it," Ginny said to Hermione, the disgust read all over her face. She was holding a pink and extremely frilly dress Hermione had just handed to her. This shopping trip had brought out something in Hermione that Ginny'd never seen before. Hermione didn't seem like the kind of woman who liked pink little frilly dresses.

"You hate it don't you?" Hermione stated.

"Noo, but I don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet. Harry would kill me if I put his son in this," Ginny said, trying to sound convincing. Just mentioning Harry's name felt like a stab in her chest.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I suppose you're right," she muttered. "But I read somewhere that pregnant women can get a sense of what the sex is on their own." She looked at Ginny hopefully. Ginny shook her head.

"I haven't got a clue, and it's killing me. Harry wants to keep it a surprise. But that's really quite problematic, since I now don't know what kind of clothes to buy," she complained. Hermione nodded, understanding.

"We'll just have to stick to something more neutral," she agreed. She turned her back to Ginny, and Ginny threw away the pink dress with a sigh of relief.

The women continued going through the store, when Ginny discovered something that caught her eye. She picked it up and eyed it suspiciously.

"What's this?" she asked Hermione, and held up the thing.

"Oh, that's a breast pump," Hermione replied in a matter-of-factly voice. Ginny's eyes widened, and she quickly put it back down. Hermione laughed at her.

"It hasn't been used yet, silly." She picked it back up. "You see, when you're nursing, and you're full of milk, it's sometimes easier to just pump and then give the milk to your baby. Mom says it saved her when I was little." Hermione checked the pricetag. "Look, it's not even expensive, why don't you buy it?" She smiled reassuringly. Ginny thought about it for a second. She was probably never going to use it, but she'd already let Hermione down too many times today. She just couldn't relax; Harry was on her mind all the time. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll take it." Hermione looked happy; she practically bounced to the cash register. When she'd paid for the pump she bounced back to Ginny. Ginny couldn't help to smile at her satisfied expression. She suddenly realized how hungry she was, and her stomach rumbled to underline that. Hermione noticed it and chuckled.

"Maybe we should get some lunch, huh?" Ginny nodded vigorously.

They found a cute little café near the baby store. Hermione just ordered a salad for herself, but Ginny was starving so she took the big pasta plate. As soon as they'd sat down Ginny started wolfing down her food. Hermione looked amused.

"What?" Ginny asked, mouth full of pasta.

"You're one hungry mommy," she snickered. Ginny tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Hermione saw that and became concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Ginny stopped in mid-bite.

"Nothing…" Ginny mumbled and turned her attention back to her pasta plate.

"Come on Gin, we tell each other everything!" Hermione exclaimed. At first Ginny didn't answer. Hermione watched her silently. Finally Ginny replied;

"I haven't heard from Harry in four days," she said in a thick voice. "And I'm really starting to worry about him." Tears started to prickle down her cheeks. "I mean, this was a really dangerous mission, they're capturing deatheaters after all. And he told me that he probably wasn't going to be able to talk to me, or write to me that often, since he's undercover, but I'm so scared." She wiped away a few tears, and Hermione reached for her hand. Ginny sent her a thankful look. "He's been on missions like this before, but everything's so different now." She put the hand Hermione wasn't holding over her stomach in a very protective gesture. "I'm terrified that I'm going to get a call from Kingsley, saying that something bad has happened to him. Every time the phone rings I literally jump ten feet. The house is so empty without him…" Ginny put her face in her hands and started sobbing. Hermione pulled her chair next to Ginny and put her arms around her.  
"I don't know if I can raise a baby alone…" Ginny mumbled desperately.

"Ginny, you're not going to have to. You're overreacting; Harry's going to be home before you know it."

"I know you mean well, but it's not that easy to stop feeling this way. You don't have the same problem, the worst thing that could happen to Ron at the jokeshop is that the Pygmy puffs escape and start biting his toes." She sighed shakily. "All I want is for him to stop, but I can bring myself to asking him, because I know it would make him so unhappy to stop. He wants the world to be a better place, especially now."

"Oh, honey…" Hermione whispered. "I know it's hard. But you have to think about that he actually fought off you-know-who, the most evil wizard in wizard history. He'll be fine."

"Wasn't it you who said 'The fear of a name only increases the fear of the object'(A/N: That's translated straight from Swedish to English, I'm not sure it's correct)," Ginny asked and raised her eyebrows. She let out a snicker, and the serious tension eased immediately. Hermione laughed too.

"Okay, you're right," she chuckled. "But think about what I've said, and don't obsess over this, alright?" she added. Ginny nodded and wiped away the tears. Her mascara was all over her face, and she still wasn't feeling completely okay, but at least she was feeling a lot better now that's she'd gotten it all off her chest.

"Now over to a totally different subject," Hermione said and blushed for some reason. "I was just… No I can't ask this." She laughed embarrassedly.

"Now I'm curious!" Ginny exclaimed, sounding a bit happier now. "You never blush!"

"Okay, okay… "She played with the buttons on her coat. "I was wondering how long it took for you and Harry to become pregnant…" She blushed again.

"Oh…" The twinge when Ginny heard Harry's name was smaller now. "We weren't even trying, we just forgot to use birth control. This kid wasn't exactly planned…" Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously. "I thought you said you didn't want to have a baby right now."

"Well, Ron made me change my mind…" She smiled happily.

"Hermione, you're not supposed to worry until a whole year has gone by." When Hermione didn't answer she continued; "Plus, I think you're going a bit back and forth with this baby issue. Remember, the week before mine and Harry's wedding, when you thought you were pregnant, you were all excited to be a mum. Then, a few weeks ago, you were desperate because Ron wanted a baby. I think you need to think this over for a bit longer. No offense."

"What about you?" she defended herself. "You weren't ready to have a baby, you told me so yourself!"

Ginny thought back to when she found out she was pregnant, and about how much she'd been panicking.

"You're right, I wasn't quite ready. But there's not much to do about it now…"

"You could get an abortion." Ginny stared at Hermione like she was crazy.

"You mean KILL my baby?" she snarled angrily.

"Why not?" Hermione asked defensively. "If you're not ready wouldn't it be better to get rid of it?"

Ginny was fuming now. She couldn't believe Hermione had said that! She grabbed her clothes and her purse, and ran out of the café and into the street.

"Ginny, watch out!!" she heard Hermione yell from behind her. She turned around. Then everything happened very fast. The car heading towards Ginny wasn't able to stop, and it pushed Ginny to the ground, her head crashing into the sidewalk. Before Ginny's eyes everything went black.

**Cliff hanger! A bit shorter than usual… Leave a review before you go! :) And by the way, I'm not against abortion in any way, I think it's your own choice… I just don't think Ginny would get one. Is it even legal when you're already four months long? **


	7. I Hate Hospitals

**This is like, 15 minutes after Ginny's accident… News travel fast in the wizard world. **

Harry was lying on the bunk bed he shared with Peter (oh how he wished it wasn't Peter) trying to get some sleep. When he'd returned to the tent about an hour after he'd stormed out of it everyone had been acting strangely quiet and they were being very considerate. They had finally realized that Harry was the boss and they were the employees. Harry was very satisfied about that. He heaved a happy sigh. But something was still troubling him. It was that annoying feeling in his stomach that was telling him something was horribly wrong. That was the reason he couldn't relax completely. The bed creaked as he turned over to his back and stared at the ceiling. Someone suddenly called his name. He sighed again, actually it was more of an annoyed grunt than a sigh. The trainees never could figure out how to use the hotplate the ministry had given them, and Harry had ended up making diner every freaking night. He sat up and tried to see who was talking to him. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and his blurry vision immediately cleared up. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was Martin Lisbon.

"Hello Potter," Martin said nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Harry reacted on that. How odd. Martin never got nervous, he always seemed to think he was on top of the world, no matter what anyone else thought.

"What do you want, Martin?" Harry used his first name, because he knew how that annoyed the hell out of Martin. He didn't even react to it.

"Something's happened…" Martin said quietly and looked in another direction, anywhere but directly at Harry.

"And?"

"It's your wife." Harry felt all the colour drain from his face.

"What happened to her?" he asked tensely. This was exactly what he had feared.

"She's been in a car accident in central London, and they took her to a muggle hospital there. They couldn't take her to St Mungos, too many eyewitnesses." Martin looked up at Harry. "I'm so sorry…" he began, but Harry interrupted him.

"What hospital?"

"Here, I got the address from Kingsley." He handed Harry a piece of paper. Harry snatched it from him immediately and apparted, not caring what deatheaters might follow him…

----------

**London, two seconds later. **

Harry burst through the doors of the emergency room, his eyes seeking through the big waiting area, desperate to find Ginny. Of course, she wasn't there. He ran over to the information desk, on a few pairs of eyes on him. Luckily he liked to wear muggle clothes when he wasn't working, so at least he didn't have his robes on. Not that anyone would care here…

He fiercely tapped the plastic window, trying to get the nurse's attention. She looked up from a big pile of journals.

"May I help you, sir?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm looking for Ginevra Potter," he said distractedly. Her face took on a pitiful expression.

"Pregnant, 22 year old female?" she asked. Harry was almost jumping up and down from the stress.

"YES!" he nearly shouted. "Is she here?"

"I have to ask who you are, only close friends and family are allowed to see the pat…" Harry was ready to cut her head off already. Why wasn't anyone helping him?

"I'm Harry Potter, her bloody husband!!" he screamed.

"Calm down, Mr Potter. Traumaroom 3." She pointed down the hallway. Harry ran away, not even bothering thanking her. She hadn't been very helpful anyway.

He found the door that read three, and quickly entered the room.

3 doctors and 2 nurses were standing around the table; all Harry could see was a lock of flaming red hair. That made him sure this was the right room. Two of the doctors and one of the nurses looked up when the door slammed shut again.

"Get out!" one of the doctors yelled. He was holding a very scary looking scalpel, with blood on it. That was enough for Harry. He ran over to the table, shoving himself in between the doctors.

Ginny was a mess. There were tubes coming out of her nose, her arm was twisted in a funny angle, and there was a deep cut in her chest. But the most striking thing was her head. Her face was calm, she appeared to be unconscious. Her hair was soaked with blood, and Harry could see what the doctor's were obsessing over. A four inch long, deep cut ran over the back of her head. It made Harry want to vomit. He grabbed Ginny's hand and whispered her name, horrified.

"Ginny…"

"And who are you?" One of the doctors asked. She appeared to be someone you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of.

"I'm her husband!" He desperately looked up at the doctor. "Is she going to be okay?" he whispered. Before the woman had been able to answer Harry felt his hand being squeezed.

"Harry," Ginny whimpered. Her voice was hoarse. "You came…"

"Of course I did," Harry whispered back, tears glistening in his eyes. Ginny smiled weakly. "Feeling okay? Sorry, stupid question." Ginny chuckled.

"You're right, that is a stupid question," she agreed. She saw the worry in his eyes. "Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Do you know how scared I got," Harry mumbled into her ear. "When Martin came into my tent being all polite?"

"That must have been scary." She made a face." Bollocks, my head really hurts…"

"Please sir, it would be better for all of us if you stepped outside for a moment," one of the doctors told Harry, and pulled his sleeve. Harry angrily pushed him aside and held on to Ginny even harder. Ginny sighed.

"Harry, I'm okay. Just let them do their job. They'll tell you when their done. She pulled him closer and whispered into his ear.

"Just so you know, we're getting my arm fixed at St Mungos as soon as I get out of here."

"Sure, sure," Harry said distractedly. He looked down at the bump that was Ginny's stomach. She followed his glance. "He's okay…" she murmured. "It feels okay…" With that she drifted back into her unconscious state.

"Ginny? Ginny!"

"Relax, Mr Potter, we sedated her. It's easier to work on her if she's asleep," one of the nurses reassured him, and patted him soothingly on the back. She led him out of the emergency room, to something called a family room. He looked through the window in the door, and the whole Weasley clan was already there, and Hermione. Harry really didn't feel like talking to them right now, so he thanked the nurse, but as soon as she'd turned her back on him, he slipped away. He walked back outside the trauma room, sunk down to the floor and rested his head against the wall. His tears came both from relief and from the fact that he was scared to death.

The baby is okay, and so is Ginny, if you just give her some time to heal, he assured himself. He wasn't feeling one hundred percent secure with the muggle doctors working on her. He'd rather have had her at St Mungos. Because magic can fix anything, right? Harry whimpered at the thought of Ginny laying there, all sliced up. Hopefully she wouldn't have to go through surgery, but that cut in her head looked pretty nasty…

He glanced down the hallway, and through the crowd he saw a red spot moving towards him. Ron sat down next to him.

"How is she?" he asked. Harry didn't respond.

"Harry?"

"I honestly don't know…"

They sat there for what seemed like forever. Neither of them spoke. There was no need to speak

Suddenly the doors flew open and Ginny was rolled out of the room. Harry and Ron got to their feet. They quickly followed as Ginny was moved to another room.

"How is she?" Harry asked the same doctor he'd talked to earlier.

"Your wife has suffered some headtrauma, has a broken arm and a pretty severe cut in her chest." When Harry made a sharp intake of breath, she continued. "She's still very lucky, sir. The cut in her chest missed her lung by barely an inch, and miraculously enough she didn't crack her skull, even though she hit her head very hard against the sidewalk."

"How encouraging," Harry muttered. He looked down at Ginny, and it broke his heart to see her like this. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. "Is she supposed to be unconscious?" he asked anxiously.

"She will wake up soon, within the next ten minutes probably." A nurse inserted an IV into Ginny's arm. Ginny was not going to like that. She hated needles. Harry looked down at the bump that was Ginny's stomach once more.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked hesitantly. Ginny had said it was okay, but God knows how many drugs she'd had running through her system at that time. No, she hadn't said it. She had said he. He.

"I'll send down someone from OB (Obstetrics)," the doctor said. "She's going to be okay," she added. "Both of them."

Harry threw his arms around her and gave her a rib crushing hug. The doctor seemed surprised by his sudden chumminess. Harry let go of her.

"Thank you," he whispered and turned around to face Ginny again. He sat down on the chair next to the bed. Ron sat down next to him.

Suddenly all of the Weasley's, Hermione and Andromeda and Teddy burst through the door.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy yelled and ran into Harry's arms. The six year old hung onto Harry's shoulder, staring at Ginny's mangled appearance with wide eyes.

"Hey Teddy!" Harry exclaimed, ignoring Teddy's unspoken question. "What's up?" The boy glanced over at Ginny again.

"Is Ginny okay?" he asked worriedly. Harry and Ginny had become like parents to him. Harry's eyes wandered back to his wife, who was still unconscious.

"Yeah, she will." He frowned. "As soon as we get her to St Mungos at least," he added under his breath. Hermione leaned closer to him and whispered;

"We'll get her there as soon as possible. It would be nicer if she actually was awake, don't you think?" Harry snorted.

"Maybe she'd be awake if she'd been taken there in the first place," he muttered.

"I had to take her here, there were like forty eye witnesses!" Hermione exclaimed. Suddenly someone cleared her throat in the doorway. It was another doctor. Hermione jerked upright and started mumbling something about work. She disappeared from the room quickly.

"Eye witnesses?" the doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, she's just not quite right in the head," Ron explained reassuringly. "She ran out of medicine this morning. Thinks she's a kidnapper. I'd better go find her." He slowly backed out of the room, and Harry had a hard time trying not to laugh. The doctor's confused expression brought him back to reality.

"I'm from OB, I'm here to see a…" the doctor checked her chart,"… Ginevra Potter." She looked around the room and she saw Ginny. "Oh, maybe I'll come back wh…"

"What's going on here?" Ginny mumbled sleepily. All eyes in the room were suddenly focused on her. Harry leaned over her, Teddy still clinging on to him. Ginny tried to smile but it quickly turned into a yawn.

"Ginny!" Teddy screamed and threw his arms around her neck. Ginny winched. Her whole body was unbelievably sore.

"Okay, everybody out now! I have to examine the patient!" The doctor in the door called out. Mr and Mrs Weasley carefully hugged Ginny. The rest of the crowd waved and they all disappeared out the door.

"Bye Teddy, see you later," Harry said to Teddy and put him down on the floor. He hugged the boy once more. Teddy waved and ran after Andromeda.

"You too, Mr."

"I'm her husband." The doctor glared at Harry. Harry was getting annoyed. That was the second time today he'd had to say that to be believed, or sort of believed. At least around wizards and witches everyone knew who he was.

"Yes, and?"

Harry started to protest, when Ginny said;

"He can stay." The doctor frowned.

"Very well," she muttered. "I'm Dr Marshall from OB." She shook Ginny's hand. She went over to the other end of the room and pulled out a machine.

"Uh… If you don't mind me asking, what's that?" Ginny had never seen anything like that in her life. Dr Marshall gave her a weird look.

"It's an ultrasound machine. You've never had an ultrasound? How long are you, 3-4 months?"

"Oh, I've had an ultrasound," Ginny hastily explained. _What the hell is an ultrasound? _she thought. "It just looked… Different." Dr Marshall still looked skeptical, but let it go. She pulled the machine and a chair next to Ginny's bed, and sat down. Ginny eyed it suspiciously.

"Pull up your gown." Ginny recognized the phrase from her first appointment with Abigail. Maybe they were going to show her the baby! She pulled up the light blue and white gown.

Harry wasn't as surprised as Ginny, at least he'd heard of ultrasounds before. Dr Marshall grabbed a tube from her pocket and squished out some kind of liquid on Ginny's swelled stomach. Ginny winched. Harry immediately was hanging over her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, panicking. Ginny sighed.

"Cold, Harry. The thing she put on my stomach was cold."

"Oh… Sorry." Harry leaned back, embarrassed. Dr Marshall chuckled. She started pushing some buttons on the machine, and began moving a small object around on Ginny's stomach. Ginny looked at the screen on the machine and saw a blurry blue and black picture on it.

"Aand… there it is," Dr Marshall mumbled.

"Where?" Ginny asked incredulously. To her the screen was just a blur.

"Right there." Dr Marshall pointed to a darker spot on the screen. It moved.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's getting bigger," she smiled. She adoringly watched the picture.

"There, you said it again!" Harry burst out. Ginny gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"You said _he_! You said that when they were working on you too!"  
"I don't know…" Ginny mumbled. "It feels like a boy…" She touched the screen with her index finger.

"Really?" Harry said happily.

"Look, I'm not sure yet. Besides, it's not supposed to make a difference if it's a boy or a girl."

"Yeah, you're right." To Ginny's big annoyance he still looked unnecessary happy about having a boy and not a girl.

"You know," Dr Marshall said and showed another angle of the baby. "… there's just one way to be sure. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"No," Ginny said at the same time.

"Oh _come on_!" Harry exclaimed.

"No! I want it to be a surprise," Ginny said and pouted. "Pleeeaase!"

"Don't do that!" Harry muttered. Ginny kept the puppy-dog face. "Fine!" Harry surrendered.

"I love you!" Ginny beamed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too." Harry couldn't even describe how relieved he was that Ginny was her old self again.

Dr Marshall had watched the little scene, smiling.

"Alright. Well, everything looks fine. Would you like me to print out the pictures for you?"

"Sure!" Dr Marshall walked out of the room. "They're not going to move, are they?" Ginny added. Harry laughed.

"Gin, do you really want these pictures?" he asked.

"Of course I do! Why?" Ginny said suspiciously.

"This might be our only chance to get to St Mungos… Do you want to have your arms in a cast for Merlin knows how many weeks?"

"I guess not…" Ginny hesitated. "But what about your mission?"

"Martin stayed with the trainees. I'm not leaving you here." Ginny smiled. Harry cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed. He wasn't much for emotional moments; he'd had enough of that earlier in his life.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Grab my arm," he continued quickly.

"I am able to apparate for myself, thank you very much!" That was a complete lie. Ginny knew herself she wasn't nearly as strong, and she didn't have her wand with her either. "Harry, have you seen my wand?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Already taken care of!" Harry grabbed a plastic bag from the floor and started digging through it. "Yep, all your stuff's in here. Let's _go _already!"

"Fine," Ginny muttered and took Harry's arm.

A few moments later Dr Marshall walked into the room, only to find it empty.

**The ultrasound scene is kind of weird because it's from Ginny's point of view, and she's never seen an ultrasound before ;) And I'm trying to get a beta reader, I've actually already found one, but I can't get the connection thingy to work! If someone knows, please send me a private message! But whatever, just review!! ;) **


	8. Another Weasley

**Sorry for the delay guys! School has officially started, I've spent loads of time with my friends, and then there was the little episode when I thought I had swineflu (turns out it was just a cold) Over all, my life just kind of sucks right now, and I don't feel like writing happy stuff when I'm not. PLUS my computer had a virus!! It took a while to fix that… Whatever. Ginny's now 19 weeks pregnant… **

"Harry, could you pass the tea please?" Ginny asked her husband and reached after the pot. "Oh, never mind, I've got it." Just as she was about to grab it, Harry pulled it further away from her. "What was that for?!" Ginny exclaimed angrily and collapsed back into her seat.

"You already had your one cup," he stated and glared back at his wife.

"Who are you, my mother?!" Ginny said through her teeth. "No offense, mum," she added quickly.

"One. Cup. A. Day." Ginny gave him a look that reminded very much of her mother when she was having a temper tantrum.

"Do you _want_ to sleep on the couch for the next week, _darling?"_ Ginny smiled devilishly.

They were at the Burrow for their usual Sunday dinner. Bill, Ron, Hermione, and some of the other Weasley's were watching the little scene, quietly laughing to themselves.

"Uh… Here you go," Harry said dejectedly and pushed the tea pot towards Ginny. "Not that it would have made any difference, I still sleep on the couch as good as every night…" he added in a lower voice.

"What was that?" Ginny looked up from her cup.

"Nothing, nothing!" Harry said quickly. He pulled his hand through his hair, frustrated. The mood swings Ginny were having right now were killing him.

"Harry, let's go out to the kitchen. I need you to, eh, help me with something," Ron said and he and Harry snuck out of the room. One after one the other Weasley brothers joined them, even Arthur came after a few minutes. They all sat down around the kitchen table, and Charlie summoned a bottle of firewhisky from a cupboard, along with 8 glasses. Harry gratefully swallowed his first glass in one swoop.

"I reckoned you'd need that," Bill said with a chuckle in his voice, and gave Harry's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"It's been hell lately," Harry agreed and poured himself a second drink. "I mean, I love her and all but JEEZ! I can't take the mood swings anymore."

"You think you have it bad?" George muttered. "Annie's about to give birth any minute, and she's complaining like crazy. She's two days over her due date."

"She looks like she's about to pop," Fred laughed. Fred gave him a surly look."But at least you're not at home with the terror twins and _Katie._" He said her name like it was his fault he'd gotten twins. "I'm starting to appreciate mum more and more. I mean, for not killing us. It would be no problem if it would be just Michael. He's perfectly nice when he's by himself. But Liam…" Fred shook his head incredulously. "We just can't get him to stop screaming. The only thing that keeps him calm is his stuffed rabbit. I lost it once when Katie went to see her mother. I thought I was going to die. And the even worse part is that when Liam screams, Michael screams too, just to support his brother."

"Your mother thinks it's good you're getting some of your own medicine," Arthur laughed. "And so do I."

"At least Seth is still rather calm," Percy smiled. He was truly enjoying fatherhood so far.

"You just wait!" Charlie said and reached for his glass. He emptied it into his mouth before continuing. "When Jamie was born, she was a complete angel for the first 2 months, and then she suddenly changed. She used to keep me and Amelia up all night. Seth will come around." It was quiet for a few moments while the men passed the bottle around.

"How is Ginny recovering from the accident?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Wasn't that much to recover from, when it came down to it. Just a concussion and her body was sore for a few days. Plus the scar on her chest. At least that's what she thinks. She's acting like nothing happened, and she's not careful at all!"

"Ginny's always been though," Arthur said proudly.

"Too though sometimes," Harry mumbled into his glass. The Weasley's laughed.

"Being married to Ginny…" George said with a smirk. Then he winched. "I still remember the bat bogey hex she sent on me when I caught the two of you snogging."

"You're not really good at finding make out places, are you? I mean, who here hasn't caught you two?"

"Shut up."

Katie walked into the room, carrying Liam, who was screaming. Amelia and Jamie followed close behind.

"Take your son," Katie spat at Fred, and held the red-faced baby towards him. "I can't get him to shut it."

"I just came here for moral support," Amelia explained. "But as long as we're here, why don't you take her." She handed Jamie over to Charlie. The women turned around and walked back out of the room.

"Please Liam, be quiet. Please!" Fred begged his son and desperately started rocking him in an attempt to calm him down.

"This is something that's going to be happening on a regular basis," Charlie said and shifted Jamie to his left knee. "Once when I came home from work, Amelia had been…

-----------

"Ah, my ears," Katie sighed, and sank down into an armchair. "I love my son but it was definitely Fred's turn to take him."

"Yeah, they're supposed to do something," Annie agreed. She shifted in her chair. "Too bad they can't do this," she continued, gesturing towards her huge stomach.

"I don't think it's any trouble being pregnant," Ginny said. "Since the morning sickness stopped, it really hasn't been any problems." The Weasley women exchanged looks.

"Ginny, what was that thing earlier with Harry?" Hermione asked and couldn't keep from smiling. Ginny sighed deeply.

"Maybe I wasn't fair…"

"You looked like you were going to rip his arm off!" Penny exclaimed.

"You don't know what it's like!" Ginny protested. "He's hovering. It's really annoying!"

"What do you mean by 'hovering'?" Katie asked.

"He's hanging over me every frigging second! 'Is that your second cup of tea? Don't run down the stairs, you might harm the baby. Let me take that, you shouldn't carry something so heavy.' He's been like that ever since the accident, he just can't relax!"

"I think it's nice," Penny said and stroke Seth's few but reddish locks. Ginny looked at her like she was crazy. "He's worried about you," she calmly explained.

"I know that, I'm not an idiot. I just wish he could stop breathing down my neck."

"You know Ginny, you really shouldn't have him sleeping on the couch," Amelia smirked. "If I remember right that time of the pregnancy is the most… pleasant one." She, Penny, Annie and Fleur giggled, and Ginny blushed. Molly snorted.

"I know what you mean but there is one problem," Ginny said, sounding disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Harry again." Ginny rolled her eyes. "He thinks shagging will hurt the kid."

"You mean you haven't done anything since you found out you were pregnant? What's that, like, 3 months?" Annie sounded chocked.

"Of course we have, just not since the stupid accident…"

"Well, you have to prove to him that it doesn't hurt you or the baby," Penny said with a wink.

"I do feel like jumping on him," Ginny agreed, and her face reddened again.

"Then do it. Because when the baby comes, shagging will be the last thing on your mind."

----------------

When Ginny and Harry came back to Grimmauld place, Ginny was thinking about what Penny had said. This time of her pregnancy could be wonderful, if Harry would just relax. She looked around. The house was full of big brown carbon boxes. Harry and Ginny hadn't actually bought a house yet, but they were going to go look for one next week. They'd already started packing, because they had agreed that as soon as they found a house, they would move. It would be better to move as soon as possible and not 2 days before the due date.

Ginny opened the closest one. It contained her old school books. She picked one up. It was her charms book from her fifth year. She opened it, and started turning page after page. She realized she actually didn't remember all of these spells.

She discovered a page with what must have been a particularly boring spell. The whole page was covered with handwritten words. When Ginny read what she had written, she laughed. _Ginny Potter. Mrs Harry Potter. Ginny Potter-Weasley. _She turned to the next page. _I love the boy who lived. _There was a small drawing of two people, kissing under a big tree near a lake. The next page was filled with tiny little hearts. Inside each heart, there was a G and an H entwined.

"This must have been when we first got together," Ginny mumbled. This was just stupid. When she and Harry were teenagers they'd had to do everything to keep themselves from giving in to their "urges" and now, when they were _married_ they still couldn't do a stinking thing, just because of Harry's stupid rules.

Ginny slammed the book shut and threw it back into the box. She heard Harry humming from the kitchen. He always did that when he did the dishes. That was something Harry enjoyed doing for some reason, doing the dishes by hand. She started walking towards the kitchen. The door was slightly open, and Ginny peered in. Harry was standing by the sink, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was completely unaware of Ginny. She quietly sneaked up behind him, revealing herself by putting her arms around Harry's waist. He jumped.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed. He'd spilled water all over the front of his shirt and trousers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny said innocently and peered up at him through her eyelashes. "Let me help you…" She slowly began undoing the top button on his jeans.

"Ginny…" Harry said warningly. Ginny moved down to the zipper. "You know what I…" Ginny'd silenced him by putting her lips over his. She moved her hands up to Harry's face, and entwined her hands into his hair. She began kissing him thoroughly, letting her tongue linger on his lips. His hands, that had until now been hanging limp by his side, suddenly were on her back, in her hair, tracing all over her body. He pulled her closer to him.

"Upstairs?" he asked, pulling his mouth away from Ginny's for a brief second.

"We won't make it upstairs," Ginny whispered huskily, and pushed him through the door, landing him on the couch. She straddled him, and he grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She did the same on him. The already unbuttoned pants were gone in another ten seconds…

-----------------

"Thank you," Harry breathed, kissing the top of Ginny's head.

"For what?" Ginny asked. She shifted her weight a bit, so that the lump in the couch wasn't thrust into her back.

"For making me see that I've been acting like a huge git."

"Oh yeah, that." Harry chuckled. "You're welcome."

"I can't believe I've been missing out on that," he murmured. "Do all women get like this when they're pregnant?"

"Why don't you ask my brothers?" Ginny said ironically, and laughed when she saw the terrified look on Harry's face.

"I don't think our relationship is ready for that quite yet."

"Maybe you're right."

Ginny started tracing the scars on Harry's chest with her finger. She carefully slid over the place where the killing curse had hit him, where there was a permanent bruise. She moved her hand upwards, pressing her palm against a round, red mark just above his heart. She'd never thought to ask him what that was.

"When did you get this?" she asked carefully. Harry glanced down at her hand.

"When I was seventeen," he said. "I was wearing the horcrux when Riddle got close and it burned me. It won't go away."

"Oh." Harry and Ginny didn't often talk about the horcruxes, or the final battle, since it made Harry feel guilty. Ginny stretched uncomfortably.

"This couch isn't very comfortable, is it?" Harry chuckled.

"No it's not," Ginny agreed. "And it's really sticky now… I need to take a shower."

"How 'bout a bath?" Harry mumbled and started kissing Ginny's jaw line, moving down towards her neck. Ginny groaned.

"Who's seducing who now?" Ginny giggled. Harry grinned mischievously and jumped off the couch, pulling Ginny with him.

"I'll race you," he said, still grinning. He ran towards the stairs, and Ginny quickly followed. When she got to the bathroom the water was already running. Harry was already sitting in the bathtub, smiling widely.

"Do I get a price for winning?" he asked teasingly.

"Maybe…" Ginny stepped in the bath and started kissing him. Suddenly she stopped and sat down, surprised.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I think he kicked…"

"Really?"

"He did it again!" Ginny exclaimed happily. She took Harry's hand and put it on her stomach. A second later Harry felt a slight nudge under his palm.

"Wow. There's really a person in there," Harry breathed.

"You're noticing this _now?_"

"Well, it just makes it more real, that's all."

"So the nausea, the mood swings and the weird cravings weren't real enough for you?" Ginny retorted and leaned back against Harry's stomach. He kept his hand on hers.

"Of course they were; I've never seen anyone eat a jelly sandwich with pickles before."

"Oh ha ha," Ginny said sarcastically. "I do feel like one of those right now..."

Suddenly they heard George's voice from downstairs.

"Harry, Ginny!"

"I hate George right now," Harry muttered.

"Me too. Whatever he wants, it's gotta be important." Ginny sighed and got out of the tub. She reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Ginny trotted down the stairs. George was pacing in the hall.

"I see you helped yourself in," Ginny muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just that… Why are you in a towel?" George raised an eyebrow.

"I was in the tub. What were you going to say?"

"Where's Harry?" George looked suspicious.

"In the tub," Ginny smirked. George winched.

"I did NOT need to hear that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh just get to the point already!"

"Annie's in labour!"

"Why didn't you say that! We'll be right at the hospital."

"Oh, okay," George said, sounding confused, and apparted. Ginny wrapped the towel closer around her and ran back upstairs.

"Harry, Annie's having the baby," she yelled, and started rummaging through her wardrobe for clothes. She quickly put on a bra, only discovering that it didn't fit. "Even my breasts are growing," she muttered. She tried making the bra fit, but it wouldn't. She picked up her wand from the nightstand table. "_Engorgio." _The bra immediately got one cup larger. "It's really annoying having to do this to all of my clothes," Ginny mumbled.

----------------

2 hours later most of the Weasley family was sitting in the waiting area at the maternal ward at St Mungos. The only exceptions were Penny and Percy with baby Seth. Katie and Fred were there with the twins, who were actually sleeping for once. They were arguing about whether or not they should go home. Katie was all for going, but Fred said he couldn't miss his twin becoming a father. The rest of the family were slumping in a few chairs, yawning. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, leaning against his chest, while he stroke her hair.

"I can't believe George is having a baby," Ginny said. "Seems like just yesterday he and Fred were teaching the gnomes in our garden all of their best swearwords."

"Yeah," Ron said and stifled a yawn. "How long are they going to be in there?"

"Ron, childbirth could take up to 48 hours, and more," Ginny replied.

"It can?" Harry asked.

"Have you read any of the books I've given you?" Ginny said, sounding irritated.

"Of course, but I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Sure," Ginny said skeptically. She felt a little jolt in her stomach again. "He's moving again."

"So we're officially saying he now?"

"I guess." Ginny hesitated. "Just don't hold it over my head if it turns out to be a girl." Harry was just about to answer when they got interrupted by George, who hurried out of Annie's room.

"It's almost time," he said quickly.

"Already?" Molly exclaimed.

"Well, we didn't tell you until she'd been in labour for 2 hours."

"Still, that's very fast," Molly stated.

"Yeah, they keep telling us that. It might be another hour." George ran his hand through his hair, and walked back into the room.

"Another _ hour_?" Ron complained.

"Ron, stop whining." Hermione muttered. "You can go home if you want to. Or take a nap or something."

"I wish I could take a nap," Ginny said tiredly. "But the baby keeps moving around. Feels like my stomach's rumbling, and it's really annoying."

"He's moving a lot today," Harry said with a smile and kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"It's a boy?!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron turned in his seat.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked incredulously. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

"We're not sure if it's a boy," Harry hesitated.

"It just feels like a boy," Ginny explained hastily.

"You told me you couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl," Hermione said, sounding hurt.

"That was before that car ran into me and I cracked my head open on a sidewalk!" Ginny said defensively. She felt Harry tense next to her. She continued anyway. "That really puts things into perspective, you know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Now Hermione definitely sounded hurt. Ginny calmed down a bit.

"I know, I haven't slept properly, my fuse is kind of short." Ron started tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, with that sort out, is Annie going to have this baby already?"

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed and smacked him on the arm.

"What? I want to sleep!" Hermione turned away from him, shaking her head.

"Bloody moron," she mumbled under her breath. "Is this how you're going to act if I have a baby?" she added a little bit louder.

"No, that'll be MY baby, of course I'll be there. I just don't see why I have to be here when my _brother _is having a baby." He turned his back to Hermione, settling into his chair. Hermione muttered something, sounding annoyed.

"You know, he's always been like that. Complete prat in the morning and if he didn't get enough sleep," Ginny said, and let out an involuntary giggle. "I have so many great stories…"

One hour later Ginny, Hermione and Harry were laughing at Ginny, telling them about how until he was 10, Mrs Weasley had to remind Ron to change out of pajamas before going out in public. Of course, there were the times when she'd forgotten. Ron was muttering swears from his chair, and that just made everybody laugh harder. Suddenly, George burst into the room, with a wide grin on his face.

"Girl, 7 pounds 3 ounces!" he beamed. The room erupted in cheers. Mrs Weasley jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around George.

"Can we see her now?" she asked.

"Of course."

George took them all to Annie's room. She was lying down in her bed, resting a small bundle on her chest. George lifted it up, and now you could see a tiny head. She had one tuft of hair, and it was of course red. Ginny looked back at Harry. He was tilting his head to the side and inspecting the little girl with cautious eyes. Ginny giggled.

"You look scared of her," she whispered in his ear.

"Nah, it's just hard to imagine me like that…"

"Like an infant?"

"You know what I mean!" He smiled. "But it's not impossible. In just a few months that will be me."

"Yeah… It's all starting to seem so real."

"What are you two moping about? I'm a father for Merlin's sake!" George said and pounded Harry in the back.

"Congratulations," Harry chuckled.

**Lol weird ending :) Still, it's longer than usual :P Hope you enjoyed**


	9. James and Lily

**It's now June, Ginny's 25 weeks pregnant. U don't have to tell me I suck at updating. **

"Ginny… What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked, glaring at a pile of sandwiches that Ginny had made for herself.

"What, I'm hungry," Ginny snapped, immediately annoyed. She hadn't made THAT many sandwiches! Only nine...

"Fine." Harry sat down by the table with a sigh. The last month Ginny had been going from not eating at all to eating huge amounts of food at a time. When Harry had pointed that out to her she'd started to cry, so he had started avoiding those kinds of conversations.

"That's right," Ginny replied, and sat down next to him. "Stop complaining," she mumbled with her mouth full of food.

"Just remember that we're going to the Burrow in fifteen minutes or so."

"Shut up, I'm hungry NOW."

Harry rolled his eyes. The moodswings were getting pretty annoying, but there were some things about the pregnancy that he still enjoyed very much...

"So, Ginny," Katie said. "How long are you now?"

"25 weeks," Ginny answered, biting into a strawberry.

"And how are you feeling?" Molly added.

"Fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Just looking out for your best dear," Molly said calmly. She shot Ron a knowing glance, and he immediately suggested a game of quidditch.

"Is it just me, or is it hot out here?" Ginny pulled the collar of her t-shirt."

"It's the pregnancy," Katie said. "For me it felt like it was summer in January. "

"Well, I'm boiling up," Ginny complained and pulled up her shirt, exposing her belly.

"Wow, you've gotten bigger," Annie exclaimed.

"Yeah, my stomach is starting to get in the way. It makes everything so much more complicated. And I'm hungry all the time! I'm going to weigh a ton before this kid is born!"

"Look at the upside! You'll have a cute little baby to play with," Katie teased.

"That's what I'm counting on!" Ginny laughed and put her hand over her stomach. "He's kicking a bit too much for my taste, though. I think he will be a wild one."

"Really?" Fleur asked. " Victoire hardly ever kicked."

"He does it when he gets excited," Ginny explained. "Like when I'm listening to music or when Harry gets home. Every time he hears Harry's voice he goes crazy," she giggled. "But that might have to do with the fact that Harry talks to him constantly. "

"That's cute," Hermione smiled.

"I know, just not very comfortable for me when he kicks, that's all." At that moment, Ginny saw Harry and Ron walking across the lawn, Harry holding his nose.

"That was quick," Hermione said, sounding surprised before she saw the blood dripping from Harry's nose.

"Ron needs to practice his aim," Harry said surly, and sat down next to Ginny.

"Not again," Ginny groaned and pulled out her wand from her pocket. It took her a while since her stomach was in the way. "_Episkey," _she muttered, and Harry's nose was as good as new again.

"Thank you love," Harry said and kissed Ginny quickly, circling his hand on her bare abdomen. Ginny felt a kick, directed at Harry's palm.

"He's saying hello," she laughed. Harry's face lit up in an adoring smile.

"Hi James," he mumbled. Ginny jolted in her chair when she heard what he had said.

"Harry, we need to go. Now," Ginny hissed and before Harry could say anything, they had apparted back to Grimmauld place, leaving behind their confused relatives.

When they got home, the first thing Ginny did was throw herself on the couch and unbutton her jeans. She let out a satisfied groan.

"There, now we can talk," she said and pulled Harry, who was still completely unaware of what Ginny wanted to talk about, down beside her.

"What? Did I do something? Are you alright?" Harry asked, sounding worried.

"James?" Ginny gave him a concerned look, and Harry blushed and nervously started fingering with the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh. It's just a name I've been using for a few weeks."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't think you'd approve," Harry answered, still blushing slightly.

"I'm just not crazy about the idea of naming my child after anyone as great as your father, I mean, that's quite a lot to live up to," Ginny explained quickly.

"You're not going to like the second name I thought of in that case," Harry chuckled.

"What?"

"Sirius..." He grinned at her, and she giggled.

"Our son will be the biggest prankster in Hogwarts history," she laughed.

"So, you agree?" he asked hopefully, his eyes glistening with happiness.

"Alright," Ginny replied with a small smile. Harry's grin got even bigger, as he leaned over to kiss his wife. At first, it was just a peck, but it turned into a deep and passionate snog. Ginny let go of Harry, panting. "This means you owe me," she added, her cheeks flushed.

"What, you want to pick the name if it's a girl?" Harry mumbled between kisses.

"No I already got that covered. I always liked Lily..." Before she could say anything else, Harry pulled her even closer, if possible.

"Thank you..." he whispered into Ginny's neck. Then he turned to her stomach. "So you'll be a Lily or James, eh? Someday I'll tell you all about the people you're named after..." He faced Ginny again, staring deep into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much this means to me?" he asked, his voice serious and husky, placing his hands on her abdomen. Ginny understood that he wasn't just talking about the names. She merely kissed him in response. After a few moments of silence, she said;

"I do understand Harry, it's my child too, you know. I never knew it would feel like this... How can I feel like I can't live without someone I've never even met?" She put her hand on top of his, twining their fingers together. Harry's face was radiant as he looked at her.

"I love you," he said earnestly. "I love you both."

"I love you," Ginny echoed him, kissing him once more.

"Do we have to go back to the burrow?" Harry mumbled hoarsely, as his hand moved down her thigh towards her knee, grabbing it, and placing her leg around his waist.

"Not right now..." Ginny whispered, pulling her husband over her.

**It's short, I know! Just had to finally get something out.. Pretty fluffy over all, hope you like it :) **


	10. Shades of Green

**A chapter a year seemes to be my thing… Well, nothing I can do about that now, sorry!**

Ginny sighed heavily and threw herself down on the couch, glaring at the cardboard box she had been hunched over, a position that seemed to get more difficult as the weeks went by. The box was filled with tiny porcelain cups that she had found in the attic. They were probably Sirius' mothers, and she shouldn't move them, but she thought they were way too pretty to be left in a smelly attic. Besides, as she had pointed out to Harry when he'd commented on the large amount of things she had decided to take from Grimmauld place, the old bat was dead, and she wouldn't miss them anyway. Although, right now it was tempting to just leave them on the living room floor forever. This move was proving to be a lot more work than Ginny had imagined. But the house they had found was just absolutely perfect. She smiled at the thought. They'd found it just a week ago, and they bought it as soon as they had seen it. Of course Harry had been sold on it the second he saw the ad in the newspaper, since it was in Godric's Hollow. But things couldn't have turned out any better, since the house was exactly what she wanted, with large windows everywhere to let in the light, three large bedrooms and the most amazingly beautiful kitchen. Now the only trouble was moving out of Grimmauld place. It seemed that they had gathered a lot more than they thought over the years, and it proved to be extremely difficult to throw anything with memories attached to it away. And everything had something.

Ginny heaved herself off the couch and got back to work. Extremely carefully, she lifted another sheer cup into the box. She could have done it with magic, but she was too afraid to drop them. She put three other cups in the box before she was exhausted again. Being 29 weeks pregnant she was starting to get annoyed at her stomach. She was bigger than average, and everyone seemed to have to point that out to her. Like she didn't already know. "Oh, that thing's about to pop, huh?", "That HAS GOT to be a girl!", and "Can I feel it kick?" were regular comments from strangers on the street. Some people didn't even bother asking if they could feel her stomach, they just dove right in. Like it was their right because she was pregnant. On many occasions she had been dangerously close to just telling them to sod off. She couldn't believe she had over two months left! Imagine how big her stomach would be then.

Suddenly she heard the popping sound in the hall and Harry waltzed in through the door. He lit up when he saw her and gave her a kiss. James moved around excitedly inside of her tummy.

"Hiya," he smiled. He then looked around the room. "You look like you're nowhere finished." He raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"It's kind of hard to do anything with this thing," she said, pointing towards her abdomen.

"You know Ginny, there is something called a _wand_!" Harry put on a face of mock astonishment. "You can use it to do _MAGIC!_"

"Are you sure?" Ginny said, playing along. "I thought they only existed in stories!"

"No, it's completely true! You probably have one right there on the table!" Harry grinned and with a flick of his own wand Ginny's was in his hand. "Now, let me handle this." With another flick of his wand he had all the cups neatly stacked in the box, and not one of them broke. He had finally mastered packing with magic, even though it had taken him a few years.

"Showoff," Ginny muttered. Harry chuckled and in mere minutes everything in the earlier overcrowded room was put in the right box.

"Now, grab my hand and let's go home." Harry's eyes lit up with excitement. _POP!_

"Here we are."

They landed with a soft thud on the hallway floor. The carpet had muffled the sound of them and all of their things, which were now all stacked on top of each other behind them. Ginny looked around in the bright room with light brown walls. The furniture had already been moved in, and it felt strange to see the familiar old things mixed in with the new in the still unfamiliar environment. While she was still absorbing every inch of the room, Harry had already started emptying the boxes, putting everything in its new place. When he was done with that room, he moved on to the next, with the boxes levitating behind him. Ginny quietly followed. They had lived at Grimmauld place for so many years, and even though it had only been meant to be a temporary solution, it had become their home. Not so much that they wanted to raise a family there, but still.

"This is your home now," Ginny mumbled to the little nudger inside of her, and felt a kick in response. Surprised, she looked down. He usually didn't move when she talked, probably because he was so very used to the sound of her voice. She felt her heart swell with emotion and almost couldn't hold back the tears. She was so happy.

Annoyed with herself, she took a deep breath to stabilize herself.

"I'm going up to look at the nursery, there's a lot to be done there still," she told Harry and started moving up the narrow staircase. It was a beautiful staircase, made of deep brown mahogany, and the railing was carefully ornated.

"NO, no wait." Harry ran up to her. "I'll come with you." He smiled and tried to look innocent.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked, confusion and suspicion in her voice. She went upstairs, and turned left.

"Harry!" she exclaimed when she saw her child's room. The walls were a special shade of green, with a line of golden snitches circling the entire room. Her favourite lounge chair was placed in the corner, next to a clearly handmade crib. On the opposite side of the room a dresser in the same kind of wood as the staircase was placed, and next to that there was a shelf, also in the same shade. On the shelf there were several pictures lined up. She recognized a picture only taken about a week ago, her and Harry laughing at the camera, her large stomach very much visible. Next to it there were pictures of the Weasley family, and farthest to the right there was Harry's favourite picture of his parents. Lily's red hair practically shone, and her eyes exactly matched the colour of the walls. James glasses were crooked and his hair was as usual tousled. Ginny sat down in the chair, her eyes wide.

"I thought I'd get it done before we moved in already," Harry explained, and gave Ginny a worrying glance. She hadn't commented on the look of the room and he was anxious to hear what she thought. "I kind of like this shade of green, and I found the crib in a store in London an…" His voice got cut off when Ginny kissed him. She put one hand on each side of his face and smiled.

"It's perfect. Everything about this house is just perfect."

**This will have to do for now, I'm already working on another chapter, trying to finally finish this story :) Maybe not the most interesting thing I've written but I needed it here :)**


End file.
